Wu's Household - Series
by ayanesakura chan
Summary: U will find Parents KrisHo with their 3 sweethearts Baekki, Soo-ie, and Sehunnie. Please read my author's note. :)
1. Toothache

Part 1. Tootache

Pairing : KisHo, KaiHun, HanHun, BaekYeol, ChanSoo, TaoHun, ChenBaek, LayBaek, XiuBaek, XiuSoo

Ini adalah keluarga idaman EXO ala saya... *tebar poster... selain gege Yixing dan dongsaeng Sehunnie tentunya. Tapi memang dari awal sukanya ini sih... Papa Yifan, Mama Joomyun, Baekki dan Kyungsoo gege, serta baby Sehunnie... OHKAI... silahkan dibaca... jangan lupa review yah... ~*O*

Pertanyaannya kenapa saya posting chapter baru...? Tenang saja ini hanya cerita berbingkai kok! Doakan saya lagi biar ujiannya sukses. Yang lain update menyusul yah... dan mungkin saya akan posting Oneshoot KaiHun minggu ini. Lagi(?) saya harap kalian tidak bosannnn... T_T

**INI OMEGA-VERSE YAH...**

**...**

***Sehun Gongjunim***

**...**

_Someone's POV..._

"Jadi... Yi Fan _gege_. Jika _gege_ adalah seorang pangeran, maka siapakah Myunnie? Eum... bagaimana jika salah satu dari _princess_ disney? Mungkin Cinderella... Aurora, Snow White... ah, atau bisa juga _Princess_ yang terbaru... Jasmine... ah... Myunnie suka melati!"suara tadi terdengar lebih indah dari lagu ABC dan mari berhitung. Ah... jadi lupa bagimana cara membuat huruf I! Yoona _sonsaenim_ pasti akan sedih!

"_Ania..._ Kau tidak usah jadi seorang _Princess_ bahkan seorang Athena sekalipun. Kau tidak perlu menjadi orang lain,"dan laki-laki tampan itu tersenyum. Senyumnya yang lebih manis dari gulali dan permen kapas dan lebih indah dari lukisan Soo-ie _hyung..._

"Aw... _Gege _manis sekali,"Jo Myeon merona. Kedua tangan kecilnya memukul kecil dada _gege_ tercintanya. Eh... itu nakal atau _aegyooo_? O_o

"Benar, _gege_ tidak bohong,"dan setelahnya untuk beberapa menit kemudian mereka berdua berpelukan dengan sangat erat. Ah berpelukan seperti teletubies... PO nomor satu! Dia merah dan imut!

"_Ge_..."

"Eum...?"

"Myunnie cinta _gege_."

"_Gege_ juga mencintaimu."

"Bolehkah _gege _menciummu?"

"Tentu saja..."

Mendekat...

Mendekat...

Mendekat...

**STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP! **Yah, itu adalah sepotong cerita romantis yang selalu mama ceritakan setiap hari kepada Sehunnie, Baekki _ge_, dan Soo-ie _ge_. Eum... sebenarnya Hunnie juga tidak terlalu terlalu mengerti apa maksudnya. Apa itu sama dengan isi nyanyian di ..._Kissing(?) Under Tree lalala..._ atau sama dengan ciuman biasa yang dilakukan oleh mama dan papa setiap hari. EH! Bisa juga seperti yang ada di Snow White dan Sleeping Beauty... Ah... manisnya... mama mungkin adalah salah satu _princess_ disney, kalau begitu papa pasti salah!

"Sehunnie... bisa ambilkan _orange juice_ di kulkas. _Hyung_ haus!"kenapa _hyung_ selalu memerintah Sehunnie sih? Huh menjadi adik memang menyebalkan!

"Tidak mau! _Hyung_ kan punya kaki sendiri... kenapa harus menyuruh Sehunnie?"sejak dulu Baekki _hyung_ selalu _bossy!_ Sehunnie tidak suka Baekki _hyung..._ pernah suatu kali Baekki _hyung_ menyuruh Sehunnie mengambil bola di rumah tetangga sebelah kami, Yi Xing _hyung_. Bolanya masuk ke dalam kandang Chizu - _Bull dog_ peliharaan keluarga mereka... dan selanjutnya... Chizu menggigit tangan Sehunnie!

"_Hyung _memang punya kaki, tapi _hyung_ juga punya dua adik. Untuk apa mempunyai dua adik jika tidak untuk disuruh-suruh!"eh... beneran nih... jadi tugas seorang adik hanya untuk disuruh-suruh _hyungie_nya? Kalau begitu Sehunnie akan meminta mama memberikan beberapa adik kepada Sehunnie. o

"Biar aku saja yang mengambil!"ah... Kyungie _hyung_ memang sangat baik, dia bahkan mau menggantikan tugasku.

"Ah... kau mengganggu kesenanganku Soo!"protes Baekki _hyung_ marah.

"HEH? Kyungsoo mengganggu kesenangan hyung? Aduh bagaimana ini..."eh, apa maksudnya?

"Ah... sudahlah lupakan! Sudah tidak usah mengambil orange juice! _Hyung_ akan pergi ke rumah Chanyeol, tolong sampaikan pada mama, _bye..._"Eh... rumah Chanyeol hyung! Disana ada Sammie - _puppy_ yang sangat _kawaii_!

"_Hyungie..._ Sehunnie mau ikut! Boleh ya?"mungkin Sehunnie harus mengeluarkan _puppy eyes_ andalan Sehunnie agar Baekki hyung mengizinkan.

"Maaf. Itu mungkin berlaku untuk seluruh penghuni Tk-mu. Tapi... itu tidak berlaku untuk _hyung_! _Bye... bye.. _Sehunnie! _Bye,_ Soo-ie!"

"_HYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNG!"_

_**...**_

_***Sehun Gongjunim***_

_**...**_

Meski Sehunnie menangis sampai sesak nafas, Baekki _hyung_ tidak mengizinkan Sehunnie ikut bersamanya. Ugh... dasar pelit. Baekki _hyung_ memang kakak yang menyebalkan! Baiknya kadang-kadang saja kalau ada maunya. Kalau Soo-ie _hyung_ sih... hahahahahaaaaaaah... kakak tersayang! Soo-ie _hyung_ selalu membantu Hunnie mengerjakan PR, soo-ie _hyung_ juga mengajari Hunnie membuat muffin yang enak, kadang-kadang Soo-ie _hyung _bahkan memasukan uangnya ke piggy _– celengan Sehun -..-_

Saat ini Kyungsoo _hyung_ juga baik lagi. Sekarang soo-ie _hyung_ sedang membuatkan jus apel kesuakan Sehunnie. Tadi Soo-ie _hyung_ bilang jika Sehunnie berhenti menangis maka Soo-ie _hyung_ akan membuatkanya, jadi Sehunnie diam saja. Ah... jusnya sudah jadi!

"Ini jusnya Sehunnie, ada yang lain yang ingin Sehun makan?"Soo-ie _hyung_ tersenyum. Dan soo-ie _hyung _memang sangat kawaii saat tersenyum. Matanya yang bulat seperti milik papa itu sangat lucu dan bling-bling, seperti pororo! Tapi Soo-ie _hyung_ juga kadang menyebalkan. Soalnya soo-ie _hyung_ hanya bertanya tentang makanan saja tidak yang lain. Mama bilang soo-ie _hyung_ bercita-cita menjadi seorang koki! Itu... seseorang yang kerjanya memasak. Tapi sehunnie masih bingung tentang itu sampai sekarang. Mama bilang orang yang memasak, tapi saat Sehun bertanya apa papa juga seorang koki karena papa jenius dalam memasak air, mama malah tertawa terbahak-bahak dan mengatakan bukan. Tapi tenang saja, mama bilang suatu hari nanti, saat Sehunnie sudah tumbuh besar, Sehunnie pasti akan tahu sendiri.

"Sehunnie ingin makan _cookies_ _hyuuung~_"Kyungsoo hyung membulatkan matanya lagi. Ikhihi... lucunya!

"Eh? Aduh... aduh... bagimana yah? Tapi kan, eum... begini Sehunnie... kan gigi Sehunnie masih kecil-kecil, nah kalau kebanyakan makan yang manis-manis nanti gigi Sehunnie bisa sakit seperti papa, atau bahkan bisa berlubang seperti milik Baekhyun _hyung_. Nah... mama juga sudah melarang Sehunnie untuk tidak makan _cookies _banyak-banyak kan?"eh? berlubang seperti milik Baekhyun _hyung_? Tidak mau! Nanti monster Toothy masuk kesana dan memukul gigi Sehunnie dengan tongkat besbol besarnya hiiii... nanti juga mungkin para Tooth fairies tidak mau menukar gigi berlubang Sehunnie dengan hadiah. Ugh... Baekki _hyung_ kan juga, makanya tidak mendapat hadiah saat gigi berlubangnya copot!

"Tidak mau! Tapi... kan hari ini Sehunnie belum makan _hyung~_ jadi, satu saja bolehkan?"Soo-ie _hyung _mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya bingung. Ikhikhi...

"Ba..."

"Sehunnie... E-E!"eh? kok mama sudah pulang?._.

Mama mengambil _cookies_ yang ada di tangan Soo-ie hyung dan mengembalikannya ke dalam toples. Ugh... tidak jadi makan!

"Mama~ kan Sehunnie hanya minta satu!"mama tersenyum, lalu mengangkat tubuh Sehunnie ke dalam gendongan mama.

"Nah, Sehunnie hanya minta satu sekarang. Tapi saat kita berkumpul nanti malam Sehunnie yang memakan _cookies _paling banyak kan?"mama tersenyum lagi. Mama tidak bosan tersenyum yah?._.

"Mama~"

"Ish... tidak boleh. Nanti kalau gigi Sehunnie berlubang seperti milik Baekki _hyung_ bagaimana?"bagaimana yah? Tidak mau sih... tapi kan... "Memangnya makan satu _cookies_ bisa membuat gigi Sehunnie berlubang?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Dengar yah... kali ini makan satu, karena ketagihan, saat tidak ada di dapur Sehunnie mungkin diam-diam mengambil satu lagi..."eh, apa mama tahu Sehunnie pernah mencuri cookies? "Dan saat berkumpul malam, Sehunnie juga makan lagi, jadi banyak kan?"

"Benar Sehunnie..."Kyungsoo hyung ikut berbicara.

"Hufffftt~ baiklah..."

_**...**_

_***Sehun Gongjunim***_

_**...**_

Ini sudah sangat malam, tapi kenapa Sehunnie tidak mengatuk yah? Ah... mungkin Sehunnie harus menghitung domba sampai seratus,,, satu domba,,, dua domba... tiga domba,,, empat domba... lima domba... enam domba... tujug domba... delapan domba... sembilan domba... sepuluh domba... satu dom... eh, habis sepuluh berapa yah? Ahhh... kalau begitu tidak bisa dong! Kan Sehunnie baru bisa menghitung sampai sepuluh! ToT

"Ah... Sehunnie haus..."eh? wah... ternyata air minum Sehunnie habis! Aduh, bagaimana ini? Masa Sehunnie harus turun ke lantai bawah? Tapi kan gelappppp... Sehunnie juga tidak bisa menyalakan lampu! Tapi Sehunnie haussssss~~~

"Tidak papa, mama bilang sinar malaikat(?) akan menerangi kegelapan dalam hidup seseorang," o_O

'Ceklek...~'

"Ah... tidak terlalu gelap..."ah! akhirnya sampai di dapur juga!

'Currr...~'

"Eh? _Cookies_?"apa mama lupa menaruh _cookies_nya yah? Ahhhh... kesempatan!

"Sehunnie belum makan banyak hari ini, jadi makan satu lagi tidak papa kan?"yeah... hanya satu kok!

"Nyam...~~~ enaknya!"

'Ceklek...~'eh? Apa ada yang bangun? Gawatttt! Sehunnie harus segera masuk ke kamar!

"Ah... berdoa dulu sebelum tidur. Tapi... eh, Sehunnie kan kata mama Sehunnie harus menggosok gigi dulu sebelum tidur! Ah... tapi kan tadi sudah, lagipula kata Soo-ie _hyung_ kalau mengeluarkan air terlalu banyak itu namanya pemborosan! Ah... tidur saja!"

...

...

...

"Sehunnie? Kamu tidak apa-apa sayang?"mama bagaimana sih? Sudah tau Sehunnie menangis masa tanyanya seperti itu?

"Hiks...~ hiks...~ mama... gigi Sehunnie sakit!"

"Hah? Tapi kan gigi Sehunnie bagus dan Sehat, kenapa tiba-tiba jadi sakit?"tanya mama.

"Ada apa sayang?"dan papa naga tiba-tiba datang.

"Gigi Sehun sakit pa,"lapor mama.

"Eh? Kenapa? Apa gigi Sehunnie ada yang berlubang seperti milik Baekki hyung?"papa mendekat ke arah Sehunnie dan membuka mulut Sehunnie lebar-lebar.

"Ah... sepertinya ada gejala gigo berlubang(?)"kata papa, ah... masa gigi Sehunnie ada lubangnya sih!

"Hayo... Sehunnie makan apa sampai sakit gigi begini?"eh... makan apa? O_O

"Eung... Sehunnie makan cookies yang mama taruh di atas meja counter dapur,"jawab Sehunnie pelan. Pasti mama – papa marah!

"Loh? Jadi Sehunnie makan cookies lagi yah... kan mama sudah bilang tidak boleh, kapan Sehunnie memakannya?"duh... mama kenapa bertanya terus sih? Tidak tau apah gigi Sehunnie sangat sakit?

"Tadi malam saat Sehunnie mengambil air minum,"jawab Sehunnie.

"Pasti setelahnya Sehunnie tidak gosok gigi ya? Pantas saja kuman-kuman masuk..."papa berkata serius.

"Hiii! Tidak ada kuman kok! Masa hanya karena satu kali tidak gosok gigi kumannya masuk?"Sehunnie protes pada papa. Papa malah tersenyum -_-

"Nah... justru itu, satu kali saja sudah ada kuman masuk kan? Bagaimana kalau perbuatan Sehunnie ini diteruskan? Nanti gigi Sehunnie berlubang semua, dan akhirnya Sehunnie seperti kakek deh... tidak punya gigi!"tidak punya gigi? Hweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Tidak mau!

"Tidak punya gigi? Nanti caranya Sehunnie makan apel bagaimana? Lalu... makan bulgogi? Makan coklat? Huweeeeeeeeee~~~ Sehunnie tidak mau seperti kakek!"

"Sudah sayang jangan menangis... daripada menangis bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke dokter saja untuk menyembuhkan gigi Sehunnie..."kata mama pelan dan Sehunnie mengangguk setuju.

"Tapi..."

"Tapi?"

"Tapi Sehunnie harus janji dulu sama papa dan mama, Sehunnie tidak boleh berbuat seperti itu lagi okay?"mama dan papa tersenyum.

"Janji!"

_END._

Horrayyy... akhirnya saya bisa bikin _Famiy Series_. *terhura.

Oh ya, silahkan request untuk chapter berikutnya, sebutkan pairing dan _scene _yang kalian inginkan yah... _jaa mataaa! *Sayounara kurooru aoi umi... _

**Ini Pilihan **_**Pairing**_**nya : KisHo, KaiHun, HanHun, BaekYeol, ChanSoo, TaoHun, ChenBaek, LayBaek, XiuBaek, XiuSoo**


	2. Kindergarten Mate (KaiHun - TaoHun)

Part 2. Kindergarten Mate ( KaiHun _slight_ TaoHun )

_Request Pair_ yang masuk ada: KrisHo, KaiHun, TaoHun, HanHun, LaySoo, ChenBaek, XiuHun, ChanSoo, dan juga Baekyeol. - banyak bingit. Nah kali ini saya bikin yang KaiHun dulu, _next chap_ giliran KrisHo dan _pair_ lain saya usahakan menyusul yah... terimakasih. ^^

Oh iya... kemarin ada yang tanya umur yah? Ini dia...

Wu Yifan – _( Chinesse – Canadian ) 36 Y.O - Brand/Product Manager_

Kim Joonmyeon _– ( Korean ) 35 Y.O - Housewife_

Wu Baekhyun – _( Chinesse – Canadian – Korean ) 11 Y.O - 5th Grade_

Wu Kyungsoo _– ( Chinesse – Canadian – Korean ) 10 Y.O - 4th Grade_

Wu Sehun - _( Chinesse – Canadian – Korean ) 5 Y.O – First Kindergatener_

_Others:_

Yamada Kaito(?) _- ( Japanesse ) 5 Y.O – First Kindergatener_

Luhan _- ( Chinesse ) 12 Y.O – 6th Grade_

Chanyeol _- ( Korean ) 11 Y.O - 5th Grade_

Jongdae _- ( Korean ) 11 Y.O - 5th Grade_

Minseok _- ( Korean ) 12 Y.O - 6th Grade_

Tao _- ( Chinesse ) 6 Y.O – Second Kindergartener_

Lay _- ( Chinesse – Canadian – Korean ) 10 Y.O - 4th Grade_

...

...

...

Hari ini adalah musim semi di Seoul. Udara dingin yang telah menyelimuti Seoul selama tiga bulan yang lalu kini mulai menghangat. Pucuk-pucuk dedaunan mulai bertunas, kelopak bunga mulai memekarkan kuncupnya malu-malu, dan es-es bekas salju perlahan mulai mencair.

Di kediaman keluarga Wu, yang memulai aktivitas mereka dipukul setengah tujuh pagi, kebisingan mulai terdengar memenuhi rumah nuansa _modern_ yang memiliki lima buah kamar ini. Dilantai satu, terdengar suara _nassal_ yang begitu memekikan telinga. Dari lantai dua, dimana semua kamar keluarga terletak, terdengar suara air mengalir dari _ehm..._ _closet_ yang sudah digunakan oleh salah satu penghuninya. Ada juga suara orang berdoa di depan kamar utama yang dipasang salib – _tempat untuk berdoa _– kemudian disisi lain masih ada suara dengkurang halus yang justru membuat mama Joonmyeon menderita.(?)

"Sehunnie... bangun sayang... sudah jam setengah tujuh,"mama menggoyangkan anak bungsunya dengan pelan. Takut sang _princess_ mengamuk jika dibangunkan secara kasar.

"Nggg... nanti ma... Sehunnie mau membeli bubble tea dulu dengan Lulu _gege._.."gumam Sehun yang sepertinya masih setengah sadar.

"Hunnie..."sang mama mencoba sekali lagi.

'**KLUNTANG...'**

"**MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! CEPAAAAAAAAAATTT! BAEKKI LAPAR,"**

"**Astaga, astaga, Ya Tuhan, ampunilah Baekki **_**hyung**_**,"**dan mama bisa membayangkan mata bulat Kyungsoo yang semakin membesar ketika mendengar teriakan _Baekhyun_ dari lantai dua.

"Hunnie... _wake up baby..._ kita harus segera sarapan..."dan dengan terpaksa mama Joonmyeon memposisikan si _Sleeping Snow(?)_ hingga dalam keadaan duduk.

"Nggg?"si _Princess_ akhirnya terbangun juga. Dengan polosnya kedua tangan mungilnya membuat gestur mengucek mata khas orang baru bangun tidur.

"Jam berapa ma?"tanya Sehun setengah sadar.

"Jam setengah tujuh _kajja _sebelum Baekki _hyung_ me..."

"**MAAAAAMAAAAAA! TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKK BAEKKI KRITIS... BUSUNG LAPAR KARENA KELAPARAN(?)"**

"Nah sudah dengar sendiri kan?"sang mama menghembuskan napas kasar kemudian mengecup kening si bungsu.

"Eum..."Sehun menganggukan kepalanya imut kemudian turun dari _bed_nya.

"Ingat cuci muka dan cuci mulut dulu sebelum turun, yasudah ma..."

"**MAMAAAAAAAAAAA! KORAN PAPA DIMANA?"**

"**MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! TIDAAAAAAAAAAAKKK! PERLINDUNGAN ANAK KOREAAAAA... DISINI ADA MAMA-MAMA YANG TIDAK MEMBERI MAKAN ANAKNYA!"**

"Ma,"dan drama dari lantai satu itu berakhir saat Kyungsoo menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu.

"Ya _baby_, mama segera turun,"ucap mama seakan mengerti apa yang ingin disampaikan Kyungsoo.

"B-bukannya begitu... eung... mama, aku mencoba menaruh sarapan di meja makan, tapi kemudian aku menjatuhkan _toast_nya ke lantai, dan menumpahkan susunya,"lapor Kyungsoo polos.

Seseorang tolong ingatkan mama Joonmyeon untuk pergi ke dokter dan mengecek tekanan darahnya!

...

...

...

"_Bye – bye..._"Sehun turun dari mobil papanya setelah sebelumnya memberikan kecupan manis di pipinya, dengan langkah riang dia menuju ke arah kelasnya yang sudah cukup ramai. Ya, hari ini dia berangkat dengan papa karena mama darah tingginya naik. -..-

"Hei... liat siapa yang datang! si _Sleeping Snow_(?) hahaha..."dan sebuah olok-olok dipatkannya dari seorang anak hitam berkebangsaan Nihon yang suka Sehun panggil dengan nama _**'BAKA!'**_

"Ya! _Baka-baka-baka..._ mau apa? Jangan membuat Sehunnie marah yah!"jari telunjuk mungilnya menunjuk ke arah anak laki-laki berkulit _tan_ itu.

"Kai... ternyata _Princess_nya galak!"kini seorang anak dengan bentuk hidung yang sama dengan anak bernama Kai ikut menggoda, Yoseob.

"Sudah... sudah... minggir sana, Sehunnie mau masuk ke kelas!"Sehun acuh kemudian berusaha menerobos gerombolan Kai. Ini di TK dan anak Nihon itu sudah berlagak layaknya _heirs _dari yakuza! -..-

"Eits... tidak boleh, kalau mau masuk berikan dulu bekal makan siangmu!"si Kai mulai garang. Sehun mendengus kesal. Sudah biasa digoda Kai sih.

"Tidak mau! Memangnya Kai tidak punya bekal sendiri!"dan Sehun memeluk kotak bekalnya _possesive_.

"Ah... banyak tanya, sudah sini!"Kai merebut kotak bekal Sehun dengan paksa, dan senyuman nakal tercetak di bibir plumnya.

"Aha! Dapat juga, awas ya jangan sampai mengadu ke _sonsaenim_!"Kai mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah gerombolannya kemudian berlalu pergi. Meninggalkan si _Sleeping Snow_ seorang diri yang kini sudah menangis sesenggukan.

"Huweeeeeeeeeeeeee~~~ Sehunnie benci Jonginnie!"

"Eh, Sehunnie kenapa?"dan itu Tao _gege. Sunbae_nya(?) dari kelas nol besar Matahari.

"Kai mengambil kotak hiks~ bekal Sehunnie hiks~"Sehun mulai mengadu.

"Ah? Kai yah, dia memang nakal sih... yasudah nanti saat istirahat Sehunnie datang ke Taman belakang saja yah, nanti _gege_ akan membagi bekal _gege_ dengan Sehunnie,"kata Tao kemudian mengusak rambut Sehun dengan sayang.

"Benarkah? _Gomawo gege_!"Sehun memekik senang kemudian memeluk si panda _gege_ itu.

...

...

...

Meski Sehun sudah terbiasa menjadi korban kenakalan Kai, tapi tetap saja albino itu akan berakhir sesenggukan setelahnya. Kali ini di jam pelajaran origami, saat kertas berwarna merah mudanya sudah membentuk sebuah kelinci yang lucu _– untuk dipamerkan kepada Yoona sonsaenim –_ Kai justru merebut hasil cipta, rasa, dan karsanya(?) itu dengan paksa, kemudian menggantinya dengan kertas biru muda milik Kai yang sudah lecek dan sangat jelek karena sudah dilipat-lipat tidak jelas. Meski begitu, karena ancaman Kai, Sehun tidak berani melapor kepada _sonsaenim_ juga. -..-

"Hiks... hiks... hiks..."dan suara tangisnya kembali terdengar. Yoona sonsaenim yang mendengar suara tangisan dari Sehun segera menghampirnya.

"Eoh Sehunnie kenapa?"tanya sonsaenim lembut. Sudah biasa menangani anak-anak manja yang cengeng semacam Sehun. Tapi yang ditanya malah menundukan kepalanya dan semakin sesenggukan.

"Kai... kamu tau Sehunnie kenapa?"tanya Yoona sonsaenim pada Kai yang duduk di belakang Sehun.

"Eh? Sehun menangis? Sehun kenapa?"tanya Kai polos. Berpura-pura polos layaknya seorang aktor handal yang berperan sebagai tersangka di sebuah scene kesaksian.

"Tidak hiks... eung... hiks..."Sehun diam kemudian menunjukan kertasnya _– Kai –_ kepada sonsaenim.

"Oh... Sehunnie belum bisa melipat yah? Eh... punya Kai sangat bagus, tolong ajari Sehunnie yah,"kata Yoona kemudian mengusak rambut Kai bangga. Ya ampun! rasanya jika saja Sehun punya tubuh setinggi Tao _gege_ dia ingin segera memukul Jongin keras-keras!

...

...

...

"Minwoo dimana teman disneymu?"tanya Kai pada Minwoo, teman sekelas Sehun yang selalu makan siang berdua dengan Sehun.

"Katanya dia makan siang dengan Tao _gege_,"kata Minwoo kemudian melahap telur gulungnya.

"Ha? Tao yang Cina itu?"tanya Kai kaget.

"Iya,"jawab Minwoo acuh.

"Dimana?"tanya Jongin lagi.

"Tidak tahu! Aduh... Jongin mengganggu sekali sih! Tidak lihat Minwoo sedang makan?"gumam Minwoo desela-sela mulutnya yang penuh nasi.

"Ih... iya-iya! Begitu saja sudah marah, dasar pendek!"dengan begitu Jongin pergi dan melangkahkan kaki kecilnya ke arah depan. Mencari seseorang yang selalu diganggunya semenjak pertama kali harinya di TK.

Di taman depan? Tidak ada? Di tempat bermain? Tidak ada... ah... pasti di taman belakang sekolah yang sepi! Kan Tao, Cina anak yang suka menyendiri!

"_Gege_ aaaaaaaaaaa!"Sehun menyuapi Tao dengan sumpit milik Tao karena dia lebih pandai memakai sumpit dan sumpitnya hanya ada sepasang.

"Aem..."

"Hehehe... masakan mama _gege_ enak juga yah?"Sehun juga menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya sendiri.

"Iya, kapan-kapan giliran Sehun yang membawa masakan mamanya untuk _gege_ yah?"Tao tersenyum, dan Sehun ikut tersenyum.

"_Gege_ satu kali la..."

"Eh? Kai?"Sehun mencicit pelan. Tao yang melihat Kai memegang tangan Sehun segera melepaskan tangan Kai.

"Hei! Jangan berani padaku yah Cina!"Kai menghempaskan tangan Tao kasar.

"Jangan mengganggunya,"geram Tao marah. Bibir Sehun mulai bergetar karena takut.

"Bukan urusanmu!"Kai mendorong tubuh Tao, kemudian menarik tangan kecil Sehun, menyeretnya dengan kasar untuk segera menjauh dari Tao yang kini sudah basah kuyup karena tercebur ke kolam ikan yang dangkal.

"Ya, apa yang Kai lakukan!"pekik Sehun saat melihat Tao yang kini berada di kolam.

"Biar saja, anak seperti dia pantas mendapatkannya,"kata Kai jutek.

"Kai tangan Sehun sakit~~~"Sehun menarik-narik tangannya dari cengekeraman Kai.

"Ah maaf,"Kai segera melepaskan cengkeramannya kemudian menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

"Tidak bisa, Kai yang harus minta maaf ke Tao _gege_, bukan kepada Sehunnie,"Sehun mencoba memberanikan diri. Kai mendengus kesal kemudian menendangi kerikil di bawahnya.

"Ish... apa-apa Tao, apa-apa Tao, kenapa sih!"Kai menggeram kesal.

"Tapikan Kai bersalah pada Tao _gege_,"Sehun mulai berani memandang ke arah Kai.

"Tapi kan aku lebih banyak berbuat salah kepadamu,"Jongin menundukan kepalanya sedih. Merasa bahwa mungkin Sehun lebih menyukai Tao daripada dirinya, eh?

"Aku sudah biasa, jadi tidak apa-apa, lagipula Sehunnie sudah memaafkan Kai kok!"kata Sehun.

"Begitu yah..."

"Eumm~~~ jadi... kenapa tiba-tiba Kai mendorong tao _gege_?"Sehun mencondongkan badannya ke arah kai hingga jarak wajah mereka menjadi sangat dekat. Muka Jongin memerah.

"Kk-ka-karena Tao dekat-dekat denganmu!"kata Jongin mendadak kesal.

"Heh? Memangnya kenapa? Kan Tao _gege_ juga teman Sehunnie,"Sehun memiringkan kepalanya imut.

"Tidak bisa! Tao itu berbeda! Pokoknya dia tidak boleh dekat-dekat denganmu!"kata Kai _possesive._ Sehun membulatkan matanya.

"Eh?"

"Aku suka kamu, jadi kamu jangan dekat-dekat dengan orang lain!"dan wajah Kai kini sudah sangat merah.

"Ha?"

"Yah...! kenapa jawabanmu hanya eh dan ha?"Kai memalingkan wajah tampannya.

"Hihihi... Kai lucu yah... Kai semakin pandai berbohong!"Sehun terkikik pelan.

"Bohong? Aku serius!"bentak Kai emosi.

"Heeeeeeh? Serius bagaimana? kalau Kai suka Sehunnie, Kai tidak mungkin nakal pada Sehunnie kan?"kata Sehun polos.

"Maaf, tapi aku nakal padamu agar kamu bisa dekat denganku,"gumam Jongin tidak jelas.

"Eh? Kenapa begitu...? jika Kai baik pada Sehunnie, seperti Tao _gege_, mungkin nanti Sehunnie juga akan menyukai Kai seperti Sehunnie menyukai Lulu _gege_!"girang Sehun saat menyebut nama anak yang disukainya.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH? LULU, SIAPA LAGI ITU?"Kai memekik keras, dan Sehun kembali terkik.

"Rahasia!"Sehun _mehrong_ kepada Kai kemudian berlalu pergi.

"Yaaaaa... beritahu aku!"Kai berlari mengejar Sehun.

"Tidak mau!"

"Yaaaaaaaa!"

"Oke,"

"Jadi? Siapa Lulu?"

"Tapi ada syaratnya!"

"Mck, apa?"

"Minta maaf dulu pada Tao _gege_!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"Dan Kaaiiiiii~?"

"Hai?"

"Dia orang Cina!"

"**APAAAAAAAAAAH? JEPANG AKAN MENGALAHKAN CINA!"**

_END._

Hahaha... maaf yah jika kependekan. ^^ _review_nya ditunggu. Maaf yah, saya nggak bales _review_ biar ini cepet di-_publish_... tidak papa kan? ._.


	3. Mama and Papa Love U All

Part 3. Mama and Papa Love U All

Uprak membuat saya sibuk!

...

...

...

_**Orang bilang, saat masih pacaran... Kimchi saja berasa beef steak paling mewah dan enak di dunia. Tapi, sesudah menikah, beef steak rasanya jadi seperti kimchi basi yang bau!**_

Itu perumpamaan konyol yang sering diungkapkan oleh orang-orang tentang perbedaan suasana antara saat-saat pacaran dan sesudah menikah. Joonmyeon muda seringkali berpikir bahwa perumpamaan itu hanya bualan belaka dan fiktif(?), tapi setahun setelah pernikahan, dia menyadari keawamannya tentang hal tersebut. Dia salah dan perumpamaan itu benar!

Menikah memang menjadi sebuah lembaran baru dalam kehidupan seseorang. Dimana dia berpindah dari keluarga induknya, untuk membuat keluarga intinya sendiri. Sebuah tanggung jawab besar sangatlah dibutuhkan dalam konsep pernikahan, karena sebuah pernikahan menimbulkan banyak masalah _intern_ yang rumit nantinya. Dan semua masalah itu mempunyai konsekuensi besar yang membutuhkan tanggung jawab super unuk memecahkannya, salah satunya adalah masalah kecil seperti ini...

"SOO-IE YANG MEMBUAT MASALAH DULU DENGANKU!"teriak si Raja Rimba(?) Baekhyun di ruang tamu, pada April yang sejuk ini.

"Ehhh? Masalah apa?"si mata bulat Kyungsoo terlihat seperti _'kicked puppy'._

"YA! KAU SENGAJA MENDEKATI CHANYEOL KAN?"Baekhyun kembali berteriak, membuat Sehun yang sedang menonton Marsha di televisi melempar boneka Teddynya ke muka Baekhyun. Ingat, Sehun musuh abadi Baekhyun bukan? Dan Baekhyun memang sangat _sensitive_ dan _possesive_ terhadap orang yang disukainya itu.

"Aish... coba ceritakan dulu pelan-pelan apa yang terjadi?"perintah mama dengan nada halusnya, seperti biasa.

"YA INI JUGA GARA-GARA MAMA SIH!"kata Baekhyun lagi menatap mamanya tidak suka. Joonmyeon berjengit kaget melihat tatapan tajam anak sulungnya yang sangat galak itu.

"Kok mama juga dibawa-bawa?"mama berseru pelan. Baekhyun mendenguskan napasnya kasar kemudian menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada seperti bos besar penagih hutang.

"MAMA JANGAN PURA-PURA TIDAK TAHU!"Baekhyun masih berseru galak.

"Aish... ada apa sebenarnya?"dan si papa yang kelelahan terbangun dari tidur singkatnya setelah malam sebelumnya lembur di kantor sampai fajar.

"Ah... ada keributan kecil antara Baekki dan Soo-ie,"kata mama kepada papa. Papa mendudukan tubuhnya di samping Sehun dan menyenderkan kepala beratnya di bahu kecil dan sempit milik Sehun, membuat Sehun yang daritadi terpaku pada layar LCD TV merasa terganggu dan segera menghentakan bahunya keras-keras sehingga kepala Yifan terjatuh dari sana.

"Kalian mengganggu istirahat papa!"gumam papa tidak suka.

"Eh... maafkan kami, apa papa mau dibuatkan susu hangat agar bisa tidur lagi?"sepertinya Kyungsoo salah sasaran dengan mengajukan penawaran yang sama kepada papa seperti dia membujuk Sehun yang susah tidur.

"AISH! KENAPA JADI MENGALIHKAN MASALAH SIH! AYO SOO-IE MINTA MAAF DULU KEPADA _HYUNG_!"kesal Baekhyun saat perhatian keluarganya berpindah kepada papa tingginya.

"Tapi kan Soo-ie belum tahu permasalahannya sayang,"mama mendekat ke arah Baehyun dan mengelus punggungnya pelan.

"ISH! JADI PERMASALAHANNYA DIMULAI DARI MAMA! MAMA YANG MENYURUH SOO-IE MENGANTAR _CAKE_ KE RUMAH CHANYEOL KAN?"Baekhyun mendelik tajam.

"Eh? Ya? Tapikan itu karena Baekki tidak mau mama suruh mengantarkan!"mama menjelaskan pelan-pelan. Muka Baekhyun memerah karena malu.

"TAPI KAN ITU KARENA MAMA TIDAK BILANG KALAU _CAKE_NYA UNTUK KELUARGA PARK!"bantah Baekhyun membela diri.

"Itu berarti Baekki _hyung_ menolong karena ada maksud tertentu,"si bungsu yang polos tiba-tiba angkat bicara, sepertinya mulai menyimak tayangan drama _regular _yang disajikan _hyung_ tertuanya karena acara di TV kini berganti berita.

"ANAK KECIL TIDAK USAH MENASIHATI!"dengan sebuah bentakan itu Sehun lebih memilih menonton berita pada akhirnya.

"Tapi adikmu ada benarnya Baek,"gumam Yifan setengah sadar.

"ISH! SUDAH POKONYA AKU TIDAK MAU TAU! POKOKNYA SOO-IE JANGAN MENCOBA DEKAT-DEKAT DENGAN CHANYEOL!"final Baekhyun.

"Eh? Jadi Soo-ie tidak boleh berteman dengan Chanyeol _hyung_?"dan hati rapuh(?) Kyungsoo retak saat itu juga.

"Itu bukan salah Soo-ie jika Chanyeol memujinya baik kan? Coba tadi Baekki mau mengantarkan kuenya, pasti Baekki yang dipuji,"mama mencoba menengahi.

"KENAPA SEMUA ORANG MEMBELA SOO-IE SIH!"Baekhyun mulai berkaca-kaca.

"APA TIDAK ADA YANG SAYANG PADA KU?"Baekhyun berteriak di depan mamanya. Membuat Joonmyeon mundur sedikit karena kaget.

"Astaga... Baek! Jangan berkata-kata seperti itu!"Yifan mulai angkat bicara. Dia menegakkan tubuh lelahnya kemudian mendekati Kyungsoo yang mulai menangis karena dimarahi Baekhyun.

"Kau membuat adikmu menangis lagi!"bentak Yifan namun tidak terlalu keras, Baekhyun makin mengencangkan tangisannya karena papanya lebih memilih untuk membela adiknya.

"AKU BENCI PADA KALIAN!"

"BAEK!"Joonmyeon membentak anaknya kasar saat Baekhyun mengatakan hal yang begitu menyakitkan seperti itu.

"SUDAH MAMA KATAKAN BERAPA KALI? JANGAN BERBICARA SEPERTI ITU! KAMU SUDAH BESAR JADI JANGAN BERBICARA SEENAKNYA SENDIRI!"Joonmyeon membentak lagi. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Kenapa sekarang dia jadi seperti tersangka?

Dengan langkah cepat Baekhyun segera berlari ke arah tangga, naik ke lantai dua dan masuk ke kamarnya dengan pintu kayunya yang ditutup dengan sangat keras.

"Astaga..."Joonmyeon menghela napasnya lelah kemudian mendudukan tubuhnya di sofa. Sehun memeluk mamanya dari samping.

"Mama tidak apa-apa?"Sehun bertanya perhatian.

"Hm... tidak apa-apa,"Joonmyeon mencoba untuk tersenyum lalu mengelus rambut Sehun dengan sayang.

"Jangan nakal seperti Baekki _hyung_ yah? Nanti mama jadi sedih,"Joonmyeol mengecup pucuk kepala Sehun dan Sehun mengangguk saja.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa Soo-ie,"Yifan masih menggendong anak keduanya sambil meredakan tangisan Kyungsoo yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"A-apa... aku melakukan kesalahan lagi pada Baekki _hyung_? Hiks~ kenapa Baekki _hyung_ benci sekali pada Soo-ie..."Kyungsoo menyerukan wajahnya di ceruk leher papanya dalam-dalam.

"Tidak... tidak seperti itu Baekki _hyung_ hanya sedang marah, jadi dia berkata seperti itu,"kata Yifan sambil mengelus punggung sempit anaknya.

...

...

...

Joonmyeon mengetuk pintu kamar Baekhyun dua jam setelah kejadian ribut-ribut itu. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bahwa Baekhyun membutuhkan waktu untuk merenung seorang diri saat dia ada masalah. Setelah cukup lama mengetuk, akhirnya terdengar sebuah jawaban serak dari dalam. Joonmyeon tersenyum kemudian membuka pintu berwarna merah muda di depannya itu dengan perlahan. Sebuah _furniture_ bertuliskan, **'UGLY DUCKLING IS NOT ALLOWED!'** bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri saat pintu itu ditutup kembali.

"Baekki?"Joonmyeon mendekat ke arah Baekhyun yang kini menggelungkan tubuhnya seperti kepompong pada selimut tebalnya.

"Hmm..."Baekhyun bergumam lalu menangis lagi.

"Tidak biasanya kamu masih menangis,"Joonmyeon membuka bagian atas selimut dan mengelus rambut halus Baekhyun dengan sayang.

"Biar saja, memangnya tidak boleh?"Baekhyun menjawab dengan galak, membuat Joonmyeon tersenyum geli.

"Tapi, Baek sudah menyadari apa kesalahan Baek kan?"Joonmyeon menundukan tubuhnya kemudian mengecup kening Baekhyun.

"Hmmm..."Baekhyun bergumam lagi, dan kali ini Joonmyeon mengeluarkan sebuah permen strawberry dari sakunya.

"Bagus kalau begitu,"Joonmyeon membuka bungkus permen itu dan menyuapkannya pada mulut kecil Baekhyun. Baekhyun segera mengubah ekspresi sedihnya menjadi bahagia saat dia tahu itu adalah permen _favorite_nya.

"Jadi... apa kesalahan kamu kali ini?"Baekhyun membebaskan tubuhnya dari selimut tebalnya kemudian mendudukan dirinya di depan Joonmyeon. Dia menundukan kepalanya.

"Eung... aku bersalah karena sudah memarahi Kyungsoo yang sudah dipuji Chanyeol karena dia mengantarkan kue, padahal dia pergi karena aku yang malas, dan... karena aku sudah mengatakan bahwa kalian tidak menyayangiku lagi,"Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya.

"Hm... itu kesalahan kamu, jadi... sudah mau minta maaf?"Joonmyeon tersenyum manis kepada anaknya.

"Yeah..."Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian tersenyum kepada mamanya.

"Baekki jangan berkata Bahwa kita tidak menyayangi Baekki lagi yah?"Joonmyeon mengecup ujung hidung Baekhyun pelan.

"Hmmm..."

"Baekki tau kan mama, papa, Soo-ie, serta Sehunnie sangat menyayangi Baekki?"

"Iya."

"Ah... mama menyayangi Baekki!"Joonmyeon kemudian membawa Baekhyun dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Baekki juga sangat menyayangi mamaaaaaaaa~"

Dan itu adalah salah satu cara yang digunakan oleh Joonmyeon dan Yifan untuk mendidik anak mereka. Mereka sadar bahwa setiap anak itu unik dan berbeda. Dan cara untuk mendidik mereka tentu saja berbeda. Contohnya, adalah cara Baekhyun untuk berdiam diri sebelum dia merenungkan kesalahannya.

...

...

...

"Jadi? Kau sudah siap untuk minta maaf?"papa menyeringai nakal kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian memeluk Kyungsoo yang masih duduk di pangkuang papanya.

"Soo-ie... maafkan _hyung_ yah... _hyung_ sudah memarahi Soo-ie, _hyung_ sayang Soo-ie... jadi tolong maafkan _hyung_,"gumam Baekhyun. Joonmyeon yang kini duduk di samping, Yifan tersenyum bangga kepada anak sulungnya.

"Tidak apa-apa _hyung_... _hyung_ juga tidak salah... mungkin aku saja yang tidak bisa jadi _dongsaeng_ yang baik,"jawab Kyungsoo kemudian menangis lagi.

"HUWEEEEEEEEEEEE... SOO-IE JANGAN MENANGIS... _HYUNG_ JADI MERASA BERSALAH! SUDAH-SUDAH... POKONYA INI SALAH _HYUNG_! _HYUNG_ SUDAH MEMARAHI SOO-IE YANG TIDAK BERSALAH... HUWEEEEEEE!"

"Tidak... ini bukan salah _hyung_ hiks~~~ ini salah Soo-ie..."gumam Kyungsoo menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Yifan memandang Joonmyeon dan keduanya terkikik pelan, melihat perdebatan yang baru.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAKKK! _HYUNG_ YANG BERSALAH, _HYUNG_ SUDAH SAAAAAAAAAAAAAANGAAAAAAAAAAAAAT JAHAAAATTTT PADA SOO-IE!"Baekhyun mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kyungsoo dengan keras.

"Tidak Soo-ie yang—"

"HUWEEEEEEE~~~"dan sebuah penampakan membuat semua orang mematung. Itu Sehun kecil mereka dengan piyama Pororonya _– Sehun tidak mau mandi di minggu pagi – _dan mata berairnya yang tiba-tiba masuk di sela-sela tubuh tinggi kedua _hyung_nya dan kemudian mengusak-ngusakkan wajah manisnya di perut Kyungsoo sehingga pelukan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo terlepas.

"Eh? Sehunnie kenapa?" O_o tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"HUWEEEEEEE~~~ tolong jangan marahi Hunnie..."anak itu menghentak-hentakan kakinya ke lantai.

"Memang Sehun kenapa?"tanya Kyungsoo pelan.

"KEMARIN CHANYEOL _HYUNG_ MENCIUM SEHUNNIE! HUWEEEE~~~"

"APAH?"

"Hahahaha..."dan itu justru jadi ending yang sangat humor bagi kedua orang dewasa itu. -_-

END.

Eh... tolong jangan bunuh saya untuk yang KrisHo shipper... T_T

Tadinya mau buat romance KrisHo, tapi kenapa jadinya seperti ini? Huhuhu... oke nanti saya coba buat yang romance yah! ok? Jangan marah kepada saya... huhuhu... mind to review? And please do request! ^^ Mata ashita!


	4. Quality Time

Part 4. Quality Time

Special for KrisHo shipper!

Hai! Saya _update _lagi...

Senang sekali membaca komentar kalian semua. Dan kalian bisa sebut saya dengan kata sapaan kakak, _unnie_, ataupun yang lainnya. Tidak perlu memakai _pen- name_ saya... *KarenaItuTerasaAneh.

...

...

...

Minggu kedua musim semi. Cuaca masih sedikit dingin, namun perlahan mulai menghangat. Salju-salju beku di luar rumah sudah mencair dengan sempurna, sehingga setapak jalan menuju pintu rumah kediaman keluarga Wu kini nampak bersih dan berkilauan. Bunga-bunga crysanthium ataupun jenis-jenis lily yang ditanam oleh mama juga mulai bertunas. Tapi keseharian penghuninya akan selalu sama di musim apapun. -..-

"Papa... bangun!"mama menggoyangkan tubuh jangkung papa dengan pelan.

"Ah... papa masih mengantuk..."gumam papa kemudian menangkup wajahnya dengan bantal mama.

"Sudah jam tujuh... papa tidak ingat hari ini ada kegiatan yah?"mama tidak menyerah, kali ini mengusap-ngusap rambut papa dengan sayang.

"Eung? Kegiatan apa?"papa bergumam tidak jelas.

"Anak-anak akan pergi ke Camp pelatihan. Papa lupa yah?"ah ya... minggu lalu ketiga anaknya mengatakan bahwa mereka akan ikut Camp anak-anak minggu ini! Dengan perlahan Yifan bangun dari tidurnya kemudian mendudukan tubuh lemasnya.

"Nah begitu dong... sudah ayo mandi, mama sudah menyiapkan air hangat untuk papa,"mama tersenyum kemudian mengecup pipi kanan papa sekilas. Papa tersenyum nakal setelahnya.

"Mck... ada yang kurang,"dan mama mengernyitkan dahinya, bingung.

"Apa?"

"Ini..."papa menunjuk bibirnya sendiri, membuat mama yang daritadi duduk di pinggiran _bed _tersenyum geli karena sifat kekanak-kanakannya.

"CHU~"

"Sudah kan?"mama hendak berdiri dan keluar dari kamar, tapi tangan panjang papa lebih dulu meraih tangannya yang lebih kecil, sehingga tubuhnya kini terhempas lagi ke _bed_ yang empuk.

"Apa lagi?"

"Mandikan!"

'BUGH!'

"AHHH!"

"**Ya Tuhan... semoga mama tidak berubah menjadi monster yang jelek karena sudah menyakiti papa... amen..."**doa Kyungsoo, yang semenjak sejam yang lalu berdiri di depan salib yang di pasang tepat di depan kamar orang tuanya.

Tipe anak yang baik.

...

...

...

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! CAMP! CAMP! CAMP! AKU DATAAAAAAAAAAANG!"Baekhyun bernyanyi-nyanyi... ekhm... lebih tepatnya berteriak-teriak riang gembira(?) di depan ruang keluarga. Bahagia sekali karena akhirnya hari minggu yang ditunggu-tunggunya tiba, hohohoho... akhirnya dia bisa pergi ke Camp juga, dan tentunya... bisa berduaan dengan Chanyeol sang pujaan hati!

"_Hyungie..._ Hunnie tidak tau cara memakai topi ini!"Sehun merajuk pada Baekki _hyung_nya yang kini sedang berjingkrak-jingkrak tidak jelas.

"Eoh? Kau memakai topi saja tidak bisa mau ikut ke Camp!"Baekhyun mencibir karena merasa selebrasinya terganggu oleh adik bungsunya.

"Biar saja! Memangnya hanya anak besar saja yang boleh ikut!"kini Sehun malah tidak jadi merajuk karena terpancing omelan galak kakaknya.

"Tentu saja! Memangnya kau bisa menjaga diri? Semut saja kau takut!"Baekhyun berjengit nakal.

"Nanti ada Lulu gege yang akan menjaga Sehunnie!"Sehun mengoreksi kekurangan Baekhyun.

"Memangnya dia _baby sitter_ mu?"Baekhyun mendecih, lalu mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya berperan sebagai penonton.

"Bukan! Bukan _baby sitter_! Tapi pangeran Sehunnie!"Sehun menghentak-hentakan kakinya karena kesal.

"Ya, ya, ya... terserah kamu saja!"Baekhyun memutar matanya jengah.

...

...

...

"Baekki jaga adik-adikmu dengan baik yah?"mama memposisikan tubuhnya sejajar dengan Baekhyun kemudian tersenyum, mengecup kening anak sulungnya dengan sayang kemudian mengelus pipinya dengan lembut.

"Soo-ie jaga Sehunnie... dan kendalikan _hyung_mu yah..."Baekhyun mendecih sebal begitu mendengar nasihat mamanya kepada adiknya.

"Aw... Sehunnie juga memaksa mau ikut yah... kalau begitu Hunnie jangan nakal yah disana?"mama tersenyum kemudian memeluk anak bungsunya dengan sayang.

"Eum..."papa menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal karena bingung harus memberikan basihat apa kepada anak-anaknya.

"Papa... aku mengerti perasaan papa,"Baekhyun tersenyum bijak.

"Benarkah... hahaha... ya sudah... pokoknya kalian hati-hati sa –"

"Makanya kami tidak menuntut lebih... cukup beri kami seratus ribu won,"dan Baekhyun menadahkan tangannya dengan siap.

"MCK!"

"Hihihi..."mama tertawa saja melihat adegan konyol di depannya.

...

...

...

Rumah besar dengan dua lantai milik mereka terasa sangat sepi jika tidak dilengkapi oleh kehadiran tiga malaikat kecil mereka. Baik Yifan maupun Joonmyeon tentu saja merasa sedikit aneh dengan hari minggu mereka. Biasanya mereka sekeluarga akan menghabiskan waktu dengan menonton TV bersama atau sekedar piknik di taman kota terdekat. Namun minggu ini jadi terasa jenuh karena mereka hanya berdua saja di rumah untuk delapan jam berikutnya.

"Ah... tidak ada mereka rasanya sepi sekali yah..."Joonmyeon menyandarkan tubuh kecilnya pada sang suami.

"Eum... meski aku seringkali merasa terganggu dengan pertengkaran mereka, tapi ternyata memang lebih baik mendengar suara teriakan-teriakan mereka daripada sepi seperti ini,"gumam Yifan kemudian mengecup pucuk kepala istrinya dengan sayang.

"Tapi pa... mama rasa kita juga memerlukan waktu luang untuk berduaan seperti ini, sesekali,"Joonmyeon membalikan badannya sehingga kini dia bisa memandang wajah tampan suaminya dengan jelas.

"Hehehe... kamu benar juga... rasanya sudah sangat lamaaa sekali semenjak terakhir kali kita _cuddling,_"Yifan membawa tubuh dingin Joonmyeon ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Yeah... aku sangat merindukanmu,"gumam Joonmyeon yang kini mulai memejamkan matanya, terlena dengan kasih sayang yang dicurahkan oleh orang terkasihnya melalui dekapan hangatnya.

"Aku lebih merindukanmu..."gumam Yifan tidak jelas.

"Tentu saja, kau selalu berkencan dengan berkas-berkasmu di kantor,"ledek Joonmyeon kemudian menyikut dada bidang Yifan dengan sikunya pelan.

"Maaf... itu juga kulakukan untuk membeli koleksi tupperwaremu yang menggunung itu!"Yifan balas menggoda.

"Yah! Tupperware itu keren ok!"Joonmyeon merengut kesal saat produk _favorite_nya di sebut-sebut.

"Memangnya aku tidak keren?"dan tampaknya suasana ini membuat Joonmyeon merasa tujuh belas tahun lagi.

"Iya, iya kau yang lebih keren, papanya anak-anak..."

"Dan cintanya mama..."Yifan terkekeh geli begitu menyadari kata-katanya yang begitu _cheesy._

"Eh... papa, kemarim Himchan memberitahu mama kalau dia hamil lagi,"Joonmyeon bercerita.

"Benarkah? Yongguk memang hebat,"komentar Yifan pada sahabat lamanya itu.

"Papa~~~ papa tidak ingin punya anak lagi?"dan pertanyaan dari Joonmyeon membuat Yifan mengernyitkan alisnya curiga.

"Memangnya kenapa?"Yifan mencoba biasa saja.

"Sudah jawab saja~~~"kata Joonmyeon kesal kemudian memukul dada Yifan cukup keras.

"Tidak juga... cukup dengan teriakan nassal Baekhyun setiap hari, doa dari Kyungsoo setiap detik, dan juga Sehunnie yang manja, aku rasa aku sudah tidak bisa lebih bahagia daripada itu..."jelas Yifan.

"Jangan-jangan... mama ingin punya anak lagi yah?"Yifan menatap istrinya horor. Duh... punya anak tiga saja rumahnya sudah polusi suara, apalagi bertambah?

"Iya... mama rindu dengan suara tangisan bayi,"gumam Joonmyeon pelan.

"Eoh begitu yah... tapi papa rasa tiga sudah cukup, lagipula papa rasa kita tidak bisa membiyayai lebih dari tiga,"dan Yifan masih ingat betul dengan kejadian pagi tadi bersama Baekhyun.

"Ah begitu yah... katakan alasan lain agar mama berhenti memikirkan punya bayi lagi..."Joonmyeon merajuk seperti remaja.

"Yah... karena kasih sayangmu cukup untuk kami berempat saja. Untuk empat orang saja kamu selalu menempatkanku di posisi akhir,"Yifan mencoba _pouting_, tapi gagal. -_-

"Hahaha... papa cemburu yah?"goda Joonmyeon.

"Ya... terkadang. Tapi tidak juga, mereka bertiga membutuhkanmu sama seperti aku membutuhkanmu,"Yifan mulai kembali _cheesy_.

"Ya, ya, ya... yasudah. Mama akan berhenti memikirkannya,"dan Yifan tersenyum bangga pada istri kecilnya.

"Kalau begitu kita _cuddling_ saja sampai sore... sampai anak-anak pulang,"usul Yifan.

"Mck... mama masih punya banyak tugas untuk dikerjakan, memangnya papa, libur kerja di hari minggu? Ibu rumah tangga itu tidak punya hari libur!"kata Joonmyeon mengejek.

"Iya, iya... papa memang libur segalanya di hari minggu, tapi kan bukan berarti cinta papa kepada mama libur..."

"PAPA!" XD

END.

Dan entah mengapa saya menjadi _cheesy_ seperti ini! XD

Sudah puaskah KrisHo _shipper_ tercinta?

Terimakasih yang sudah _comment, follow,_ dan _favo _yah! Saya sangat senang membaca _comment _kalian. Dan yang _request_ jangan sungkan-sungkan...

_**ChenBaek. ChanBaek. And ChanSoo is in the air guys!**_

_**And don't forget our little Hunnie!**_

_**Bye! See you~~~**_


	5. I Do I Do

Part 5. I Do I Do

Kalian akan menemukan ChenBaek, ChanSoo, ChanBaek, serta HanHun di part ini... _happy reading_!

...

...

...

Hari minggu ini, anak-anak dari keluarga Wu akan mengikuti _camp_ komplek(?). Jadi, yang berpartisipasi dalam _camp _ini tentu saja hanya anak-anak di perumahan itu saja. Bus sudah penuh ketika ketika tiga kakak-beradik Wu, Baekki, Soo-ie, dan Sehunnie masuk ke dalamnya. Terlihat hanya ada tiga buah bangku kosong yang tersisa untuk mereka duduki. Dua diantaranya bersebelahan, dan yang lainnya sudah ditempati oleh seorang anak laki-laki berwajah pintar(?) yang memakai kacamata kotak dan kemeja kotak-kotak(?) pula yang sangat rapih, rambutnya di tata layaknya anak-anak bangsawan dari abad kebangkitan Eropa, dan... mukanya kotak! Hih... seperti mukanya papa Shinchan! Dan Kyungsoo benci karakter keluarga Shinosuke itu, demi Tuhan! Papa Shinchan itu sangat mesum! Dan Kyungsoo adalah anak baik yang taat agama! Kalian ingat kan?

"Sehunnie mau duduk dimana?"tanya Kyungsoo pada adik kecilnya yang kini nampak sangat murung. Padahal sebelum berangkat tadi dia sangat ceria.

"Sehunnie mau duduk dengan Lulu _hyung_. Tapi Lulu _hyung_ sudah duduk dengan Chanyeol _hyung_!"gumam Sehun kemudian menghentak-hentakan kakinya dengan kesal. Sedangkan di samping Sehun, keadaan tidak jauh berbeda. Baek, dengan usia sebelas tahunnya bertingkah sama dengan Sehun saat mengetahui pujaan hatinya telah duduk berdua dengan si kakak kelas menyebalkan itu!

"Ah... bagaimana jika Soo-ie _hyung_ meminta Chanyeol _hyung_ untuk pindah posisi?"tanya Kyungsoo perhatian, dan muka Sehun mendadak berseri-seri. Begitu juga, Baekhyun. _Yes_! Akhirnya bisa mendapat kesempatan untuk duduk berdua dengan Chanyeolnya! :3

"Permisi _hyung_... eum... Chanyeol _hyung_ mau bertukar tempat duduk tidak?"Kyungsoo bertanya takut-takut.

"Ya? Memangnya kenapa?"tanya Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. Sebenarnya sedikit terganggu juga dengan permintaan Kyungsoo. Hey! Dia sedang membicarakan masalah ekstra olahraga dengan sepupunya, Luhan.

"Begini... Sehunnie ingin duduk dengan Luhan _hyung_,"jelas Kyungsoo seperti berbisik. Sehun dan Baekhyun yang semenjak tadi berdiri di belakang Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya sok imut. -..-

"Ah... benarkah? Kalau begitu... Yeol, bisakah kamu pindah? Biarkan Sehunnie duduk dengan _hyung_,"kata Luhan pelan. Mendengarnya, Chanyeol menggeram kesal kemudian berpindah ke kursi kosong di depannya.

"Ih... sudah dapat yang lebih bagus, yang lama ditinggalkan!"sindir Chanyeol kesal.

"Eh! Bukan begitu... Ah... sudahlah. Sehunnie duduk di pinggir jendela saja yah, supaya tidak pusing... kan Sehunnie juga bisa melihat pemandangan indah nantinya,"kata Luhan manis. Sehun menganggukan kepalanya malu-malu dan kemudian tersenyum. Dan Luhan hampir mimisan karena melihat Sehun merona. -..-

Sementara itu, Baekhyun yang dari tadi hanya diam dan memperhatikan, segera megambil kesempatan dengan duduk di samping Chanyeol. Namun sebelum hal itu terlaksana, tubuh kecil Kyungsoo mendahului Baekhyun. Baekhyun membelalakan matanya tidak percaya kemudian menggeram kesal. Tuh kan! Kyungsoo memang sengaja! Dia selalu mencoba mendekati Chanyeol setiap waktu!

"Soo-ie! Aku kan yang pertama kali mau duduk disini?"kata Baekhyun kesal.

"Eh... tapi _hyung_..."Kyungsoo nampak berkaca-kaca karena dibentak kakaknya di depan umum(?).

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian sekarang juga kamu pindah ke sebelah! Duduk sana sama Jongdae!"bentak Baekhyun lalu menunjuk pada orang aneh bermuka sadis tadi. Yang ditunjuk nampak tidak merasa(?)

"Hah? _Hyung_... aku takut kepadanya..."Kyungsoo mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Baek! Kamu kok seperti itu pada adikmu, kan Kyungsoo dulu yang menempati tempat duduk ini... lagipula, kenapa tidak kamu saja yang duduk di sebelah Jongdae. Kamu kan teman sebangkunya di kelas. Dan kamu tidak pernah mengajaknya berbicara,"nasihat Chanyeol. Baekhyun mem_pout_kan bibirnya tidak suka. Sebangku apanya! Itukan karena kesialannya dalam memilih undian kursi, dia jadi duduk dengan Jongdae akhirnya!

"Iya iya!"Baekhyun mendecih kemudian mendudukan pantatnya pada kursi kosong di seberang kursi ChanSoo.

"Kenapa kau duduk disini?"Jongdae menaikan alis kanannya saat melihat teman divanya duduk di sebelahnya.

"Karena tidak ada yang mau duduk denganmu dan dengan senang hati. Aku sebagai peilih hati termurni(?) akan menghilangkan kutukanmu!"kata Baekhyun tidak nyambung. Jongdae hanya menatap Baekhyun skeptis kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang!

...

...

...

"Baiklah anak-anak... ayo semuanya berkumpul! Berbaris dengan rapi dan kita akan membagi kelompok!"Ny. Kim, selaku ketua pemberdayaan perempuan dan anak setempat(?) sekarang mengomando pasukannya. Semua anak-anak pun berbaris dengan segera. Dan Baekhyun tidak mau kehilangan kesempatan untuk dekat dengan Chanyeol kali ini, jadi dia mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo ke samping dan memposisikan dirinya di sebelah kanan Chanyeol. Jadi sekarang posisinya, Luhan, Sehun, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, kemudian Jongdae. Dan itu cukup membuat Kyungsoo ketakutan setengah mati karena berada di dekat anak yang mukanya mirip papa Shinchan!

"Baiklah... kita akan bermain _game_... tapi kita akan membentuk kelompok terlebih dahulu. Satu kelompok terdiri dari dua orang, dan... agar semuanya kebagian kelompok, kita buat berdasarkan pasangan duduk di bis,"

APAH?

HAH?

_WHAT THE?_

Tolong berikan napas buatan pada Baekhyun yang mendadak terserang asma! -_-

"Yay... _gege_ satu tim dengan Sehunnie..."Luhan tersenyum manis pada Sehun. Dan Sehun dengan daya imajinasinya yang melebihi Spongebobs Squarepants itu membayangkan sosok Luhan di masa depan yang sudah menjadi tua(?) seperti papanya, mengucapkan 'Aku pulang,' kepada Sehun dan mencium keningnya dengan manis.

"Se—Sehun? Kamu tidak apa-apa?"tanya Luhan khawatir saat Sehun membatu.

"Ha! Tidak apa-apa _gege_... Sehunnie hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat indah!"kata Sehun polos. Dan Luhan tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya saat melihat Sehun tersenyum.

Disisi lain, mari lihat ChanSoo sejenak.

"Wah... aku bisa sekelompok denganmu Soo!"Chanyeol menepuk bahu Kyungsoo pelan, namun tangan raksasanya itu nampaknya tidak memahami tubuh Kyungsoo yang lemah. Dengan sekali tepukan pelan itu, Kyungsoo terhuyung ke depan dan hampir jatuh.

"ASTAGA! AKU LUPA KALAU KAMU LEMAH! EH... MAKSUDKU... eung..."Chanyeol menjadi kebingungan.

"Tidak papa _hyung_. Hehe... aku kan memang lemah, tapi aku pemberani!"kata Kyungsoo yang mendapat pencerahan karena dia anak yang beriman(?).

"Ah... benar. _Hyung_ juga akan melindungimu,"kata Chanyeol kemudian tersenyum.

Baekhyun... yang melihat moment dari Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo mendengus kesal dari posisinya sekarang. Heung! Seharusnya dia yang sekarang sedang berduaan dengan Chanyeol! Bukan si mata bulat yang selalu membuatkan kue enak untuknya itu! Eh?

"Jadi... ayo menangkan semua _game_,"kata Jongdae tiba-tiba. Membuat Baekhyun berjingkrak karena kaget.

"Kamu! Seperti hantu saja!"geram baekhyun kesal. Setidaknya, jika tidak bisa bersama Kyungsoo... kenapa Baekhyun tidak bisa dengan anak lain yang lebih normal! Uh... apakah ini karena kutukan Tuhan? Apa ini karena Kyungsoo lebih rajin berdoa daripada dia. Ah! Tentu saja, Kyungsoo berdoa setiap saat, sedangkan dia satu kali saja... saat natal. Itupun kalau ingat. -_-

Sepertinya Baekhyun harus mulai rajin berdoa!

"Sudah... kita harus memenangkan semua _game_. Aku tidak mau tau!"kata Jongdae optimis.

"Ya... ya, tentu saja! Aku tidak mau dikalahkan oleh mereka!"jawab Baekhyun.

"Ha, baguslah kalau begitu. Jangan menjadi masalah untukku yah... diva Baek!"

"YAH!"

...

...

...

Tiga game telah dijalankan. Dan dari ketiga game tersebut pasangan Jongdae – Baekhyun selalu keluar sebagai juaranya. Itu berkat optimisme mereka dan semangat membara mereka. Ha... melihat mereka bekerjasama, bagus juga. Padahal jika di sekolah, mereka tidak saling menyapa, tapi dengan adanya _camp_ ini, mereka jadi cukup akrab. Terbukti dari _heatrick_ kemenangan mereka!

"Yosh! Ini yang terakhir yah! Lomba menggendong sampai _finish_!"kata Ny. Kim semangat. Semua anak berseru, namun ada juga yang mendengus kesal dan berprasangka buruk, seperti Baekhyun...

"Yah! Apa-apaan lomba menggendong! Tentu saja yang anggotanya kecil dan besar yang menang! Dasar curang-curang-curang! Payah-payah-payah-payah, sebenarnya siapa yang—"

"Tapi... gendongnya bolak-balik,"lanjut Ny. Kim.

"Yah..."dan Sehun serta Luhan yang sejak tadi sudah kesenangan mendadak lesu. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo hanya diam saja.

"Haha! Begitu dong!"seru Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

"Mck! Kamu ini... makanya kalau ada orang bicara dengarkan sampai akhir!"kritik Jongdae.

"Iya, iya... sudah jangan banyak bicara. Pokoknya kamu harus cepat menggendongku agar kita menang. Jangan sampai karena tubuhmu yang kurus itu, kita jadi kalah!"dan sepertinya kita butuh cermin setinggi eiffel di depan Baek agar dia sadar.

"Kita liat saja nanti,"Jongdae kemudian menuju ke arah garis _start._

...

...

...

"Eung... kita sudah paling depan Sehunnie, tapi... apa kamu kuat menggendong _gege_?"Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Tidak bisa,"Sehun merengek manja.

"Ah begitu yah... kita kalah deh... hehehe... tidak apa-apa kan?"Luhan mengusak rambut halus Sehun kemudian tersenyum.

"Heum! Tidak apa-apa! Sehunnie rela kalah di permainan ini, asal Sehunnie tidak kalah dalam memenangkan hati _gege,_"dan muka polosnya benar-benar membuat Luhan ingin mencabut aliran listrik di rumah Sehun agar Sehun kecilnya itu tidak kecanduan drama-drama hiperbola! Ya Tuhan... dia baru lima tahun! T_T

"Ah... _Hyung_... _mianhe._.. tapi aku tidak bisa menggendong _hyung_,"Kyungsoo hampir menangis saat mendapati bahwa tubuhnya terlalu kecil dan ringkih untuk dapat menggendong badan tegap dan berisi milik tetanggganya itu.

"Hahaha... tidak papa kok Soo... memangnya siapa yang perduli dengan kemenangan ini,"Chanyeol tertawa.

"Hah? _Hyung_ tidak ingin menang?"Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya.

"Eum... tidak terlalu, percuma saja kita menang jika akhirnya tubuhmu sakit semua, karena memaksa menggendongku."jelas Chanyeol bijaksana.

"Ah... begitu yah,"kata Kyungsoo kemudian merona karena merasa diperhatikan oleh tetangganya yang tampan ini.

"Lagipula... mana mungkin tubuh pendek dan kecil milikmu mampu menggendongku,"Chanyeol melanjutkan. Seseorang, belikan Kyungsoo satu galon air sekarang juga! -_-

"YUHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! KITA MENANG! YAYAYAYAYAYAYA..."Baekhyun berjingkrak-jingkrak kegirangan saat juri mengumumkan bahwa dia dan Jongdae menjadi pemenang sekaligus juara umum di _camp _tahun ini.

"Yah!"seru Jongdae satu kali, kemudian diam kembali._.

"Wah... kalian sudah bekerja keras hari ini. Dan selamat untuk Jongdae dan Baekhyun, kerjasama kalian sangat bagus. Nah... kegiatan selanjutnya akan kita lanjutkan setelah makan siang!"

...

...

...

Dan setelah makan siang selesai, kegiatan yang dimaksud adalah menanam kotak mimpi di bawah pohon-pohon taman itu. Sepasang anak akan diberi satu kotak kecil yang akan mereka gunakan untuk mengubur mimpi mereka bersama-sama, sebuah _moment_ klasik yang memiliki nilai yang sangat mendalam.

"Kau mau menulis apa?"Baekhyun bertanya penasaran pada Jongdae.

"Hm... sesuatu yang kuimpikan,"jawab Jongdae pelan.

"Seperti?"

"Hal yang akan kulakukan di masa depan,"jawab Jongdae.

"Memangnya apa yang akan kamu lakukan di masa depan?"Baekhyun sepertinya melupakan fakta bahwa mereka ada dalam status teman satu bangku yang tidak saling menyapa.

"Seperti... menjadi fisikawan terkenal, lalu membuat sebuah penemuan hebat, menikahi orang yang manis seperti kedua adikmu—"

"Yah! Aku juga manis tau!"Baekhyun merasa tersinggung.

"Baiklah... menikahi orang kucintai, lalu membuat rumah yang bagus. Memiliki anak-anak yang lucu, kemudian seekor anjing yang besar, dan... aku tidak tahu hal lain yang lebih dewasa,"kata Jongdae polos. Oh ya, mereka masih kelas lima SD._.

"Itu bagus..."kata Baekhyun kemudian tersenyum.

TERSENYUM! Iya Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Memangnya apa yang kamu tulis?"kini Jongdae balik bertanya.

"Aku menulis ingin menjadi istri Chanyeol,"Jongdae tidak terkejut dengan hal itu.

"Lalu... punya rumah seperti istana disney..."dan Jongdae mulai berpikir bahwa Baekhyun kekanakan.

"Serta memelihara unicorn!"parahnya Baekhyun juga idiot.

"Dan... air mancur pelangi!"Sepertinya Baekhyun salah masuk bimbel!

"Ah... dan cita-citaku! Aku ingin menjadi seorang penyanyi!"girang Baekhyun saat menebutkan hal yang sangat diimpikannya.

"Wah... memangnya kau bisa menyanyi?"Jongdae menatap Baekhyun tidak percaya.

"Enak saja! Suaraku paling bagus tau!"

"Dimana?"

"Di rumah." -_-

"Aku juga suka menyanyi,"kata Jongdae.

"Yeah... aku pernah mendengarmu menyanyi, suaramu memang bagus,"puji Baekhyun.

"Ya... tidak juga,"Jongdae kikuk karena dipuji.

"Hahaha..."dan Jongdae mulai berpikir bahwa Baekhyun, selain hal-hal yang tadi dipikirkannya tentang anak berkepribadian diva ini tadi, dia juga gila!

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"heran Jongdae.

"Tidak... lucu saja saat aku tersadar."

"Maksudmu?"Jongdae menatap baekhyun dengan seksama.

"Yeah... kita kan tidak berteman, tetapi kenapa kita sekarang saling berbagi cita-cita seperti ini,"kata Baekhyun.

"Ah... benar juga,"Jongdae mulai paham sekarang.

"Kita berteman saja ya sekarang? Mungkin berteman denganmu lebih menyenangkan, aku bisa langsung mencontek PR-mu dari sumbernya langsung daripada harus lewat teman-teman yang lain,"heung... alasan yang menyakitkkan!

"Yeah... terserah saja!"dengus Jongdae kesal.

"Ck! Tapi Jongdae, kamu tidak seburuk yang aku pikirkan,"jelas Baekhyun.

"Memangnya kamu berpikir apa tentangku?"Jongdae bertanya penasaran.

"Ah... mungkin sama seperti yang Kyungsoo pikirkan. Mukamu! Kotak seperti papa Shinchan! Jadi kamu mungkin _yadong_! Lalu... ekspresimu sadis, seperti orang yang suka menculik anak, dan juga... gayamu aneh, kalau boleh jujur." ._.

"YAH!"

...

...

...

Jadi, setelah Kyungsoo berkenalan dengan Jongdae. Kekhawatirannya tentang muka Jongdae yang kotak dan mungkin mesum itu kini hilang. Sekarang, mereka justru duduk berdua atas permintaan Kyungsoo yang... ekhm—sedikit dipaksa Baekhyun. Dan hebatnya, meskipun baru saja berkenalan, mereka menemukan banyak kecocokan antara satu sama lain. Seperti... mereka gemar berdoa(?), lalu... suka membaca buku! Ah... hobi yang baik, dan juga... mereka sama-sama suka Shinchan tapi tidak suka ke-_yadong_an tokoh kecil itu. Sungguh diluar dugaan! Sedangkan Baekhyun sendiri kini duduk berdua dengan pangerannya tercinta.

"Kamu akrab dengannya yah sekarang?"Chanyeol tersenyum kepada Baekhyun.

"Hehehe... sekarang kami bahkan sudah berteman,"Baekhyun tersenyum manis.

"Baguslah... oh ya, apa yang kamu tulis tadi?"Chanyeol kembali bertanya.

"Ah... sesuatu yang penting, yang sangat ingin aku lakukan,"kata Baekhyun kemudian tersenyum. Sepertinya hari ini sangat menyenangkan untuk Baekhyun.s

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu... sebaiknya kita tidur sampai rumah... ugh... kan besok kita masih harus pergi ke sekolah!"Kata Chanyeol kemudian menyamankan posisinya di sandaran kursi. Matanya segera terpejam dengan cepat. Sepertinya _giant_ ini sangat kelelahan. Melihat sosok Chanyeol yang tenang Baekhyun kembali tersenyum. Dia menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol dan menyerukan wajah manisnya di perpotongan leher Chanyeol.

"Hal penting itu. Kamu akan selalu berada di dalamnya..."dan setelah membisikan kata-kata itu, Baekhyun sudah pergi ke alam mimpinya bersama _sweet unicorn_ dan _puke rainbow_nya.

Dan Chanyeol tersenyum. Membuka matanya perlahan, dia mengecup pipi Baekhyun dan kemudian berbisik, "_Gomawo_,"sepertinya akting Chanyeol sangat bagus yah?

END.

_**Coming Soon...**_** LaySoo **_**and **_**HanHun vs KaiHun!**

**Mau gak buat perjanjian dengan saya?**

**Gini... kalau **_**review**_**nya mencapai 30 *ekhem... rada gak mungkin -_- saya akan adakan **_**double update**_** dalam waktu dekat dengan **_**cast voting**_** terbanyak. Untuk 40 **_**review**_***ini apalagi... saya akan **_**triple update**_** dan selanjutnya... *Ini untuk menghibur diri saja, harap abaikan. **_**Review**_** seikhlasnya... ^^**


	6. Friend and Enemy

Part 6. Friend and Enemy

Kalian akan menemukan LaySoo dan KaiHun vs HanHun di chapter ini!

Reviewnya lebih dari! T_T #terhura...

Ok seperti yang saya janjikan, saya akan _double update_ yeayeayeay!

Tapi gini yah, saya tiga minggu lagi sudah UNAS, jadi mungkin tidak akan _update_ dulu, kecuali kalau _review double update_ ini lebih dari 50! :p *SayaMauNakal.

_Happy reading!_

...

...

...

Kyungsoo anak yang manis, jadi dia menyukai hal-hal yang manis juga. Seperti... dia suka seprai kamarnya yang bermotif Strawberry Shortcake, tokoh kartun _favorite_nya yang sayang sekali kurang terkenal. T_T . Dia juga menyukai sesuatu dengan warna-warna pastel yang kalem dengan motif ala _baby doll_ dan juga _vintage_. _Because like father like son, if his father said that dandy is my style_ maka Kyungsoo berkata _vintage is my style!_

Diantara semua hal-hal manis yang disukainya, dia paling menyukai makanan yang manis. Tapi... tunggu dulu! Sepertinya disini ada kesalah pahaman. Kyungsoo memang menyukai makanan manis, tapi dia tidak terlalu suka memakannya. Karena, ya! Kyungsoo suka membuat kue! Maka dari itu, cita-citanya adalah menjadi _pattisier._ Dan meski Kyungsoo baru berusia sepuluh tahun, tapi dia sudah pintar membuat berbagai macam jenis kue. Keahliannya itu didapat dari belajar dengan giat dari mama, membaca buku resep, dan juga pergi ke les! Ah... dan yang paling penting adalah karena dia ingin membuat kue bersama teman dekatnya, Yixing!

Yixing adalah anak berdarah campuran, sama sepertinya. Mereka mulai berteman semenjak kelas dua saat mereka akhirnya di tempatkan di kelas yang sama. Dan, sampai kelas lima ini berkat prestasi akademik mereka yang cemerlang mereka bertahan di kelas A sampai empat tahun berturut-turut. Jika Kyungsoo hobi membuat kue, lain halnya dengan Yixing. Yixing juga anak yang pintar memasak, tapi dia ahli di bidang _main food_, bukan _pastry_ seperti dirinya. Dan cita-cita Yixing juga sama sepertinya, menjadi koki, hanya saja Yixing ingin menjadi _chef de cuisine._

"Kamu sudah bisa membuat minestrone soup?"tanya Kyungsoo terkejut.

"Yeah... akhirnya! Hehehe... lalau bagaimana dengan american chocholatemu? Apa itu sudah berhasil dengan baik?"Yixing balik bertanya. Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar kemudian mengangguk dengan cepat.

Kyungsoo dan Yixing sedang berada di taman belakang sekolahan dan menikmati bekal yang mereka bawa dari rumah. Kyungsoo dengan bentonya yang berbentuk imut-imut semua, dan Yixing dengan chinesse food favoritenya.

"Itu bagus jika kita bisa belajar satu resep dalam satu minggu!"kata Yixing bahagia.

"Ah... aku dengar guru les mu, Sunny sonsaenim, akan mengajarkan membuat roti dengan ragi buatan sendiri?"Yixing kembali bertanya setelah menelan satu buah dumpling bulat-bulat.

"Iya, dan itu butuh setidaknya satu bulan untuk menguasainya. Kamu tau? Hal-hal yang alami memang sangat susah dan rumit,"jelas Kyungsoo. Yixing tersenyum kemudian mengangguk.

"Aku akhirnya masuk babak Japanesse food. Hehe..."Yixing terkekeh pelan saat mendapati bahwa dirinya sebentar lagi juga bisa membuat bento lucu seperti buatan mama Kyungsoo yang selalu dibawa teman mata bulatnya itu sebagai makan siang.

"Wah! Kalau sudah pintar aku mau dibuatkan okonomiyami yang enak! Yang guritanya besar-besar yah! Ah... kalau bisa yang besarnya sampai bola baseball!"girang Kyungsoo. Memang, Kyungsoo hanya akan menunjukan sikap cerianya dengan lebih bersemangat pada Yixing seorang.

"Sip! Itu hal yang mudah! Nah... kalau sudah bisa membuat roti dengan ragi sendiri aku mau satu yang di dalamnya ada menteganya yang banyak!"balas Yixing.

"Yeah! Semoga kita bisa melakukannya dengan baik juga kali ini!"kata Kyungsoo kemudian dia tersenyum lagi. Dan Kyungsoo juga akan tersenyum lebih banyak saat berdua bersama Yixing.

"Sepuluh tahun lagi, kita sudah akan bekerja di sebuah _restaurant_ bintang lima yang terkenal!"kata Yixing. Matanya menerawang jauh ke arah langit biru yang cerah, dengan sedikit awan putih. Seakan menerawang masa depannya yang akan sama indahnya dengan lukisan Tuhan itu.

"Dan dua puluh tahun lagi, sudah berdiri _restaurant_ bintang lima milik kita sendiri,"Kyungsoo ikut menambahkan. Mata bulatnya menatap koloni semut yang kini tengah bergotong-royong untuk membawa remah-remah makanan yang ditinggalkan olehnya.

"Eh? Bukankah dua puluh tahun itu masih sangaaaaaaaat lama!"yixing menatap Kyungsoo heran. Yeah... satu tahun saja ada empat musim, dan masing-masing musim ada tiga bulan, setiap bulan ada empat minggu... dan seterusnya... dua puluh tahun? itu ada berapa detik?

"Eum... papaku bilang semua hal yang baik membutuhkan waktu dua kali lipat untuk bisa mewujudkannya,"gumam Kyungsoo. Pandangannya masih ke arah koloni semut yang kini perlahan mulai menghilang dari pandangan mata karena perlahan mulai masuk ke dalam sarang mereka.

"Ya! Ayo terus berusaha agar kita bisa mempunyai _restaurant_ kita sendiri!"kata Yixing semangat.

"Kita akan menajadi seorang _chef_ di masa depan! Seorang _chef_ di _restaurant _kita sendiri!"kata Kyungsoo tidak kalah semangat.

"Aku akan memuat _main dish_, dan kamu yang akan membuat _pastry_nya!"tambah Yixing.

"Itu akan menjadi _restaurant_ yang paling hebat di dunia!"girang Kyungsoo.

"Dengan begitu kita akan selalu bersama!"kata Yixing kemudian terkekeh geli.

"Ya, karena kita sahabat!"kata Kyungsoo kemudian memandang yakin ke arah mata indah Yixing.

Entah, sepuluh tahun itu akan mereka capai bersama atau tidak. Entah sepuluh tahun berikutnya mereka akan tetap bersama atau tidak. Semuanya tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan, karena yang harus mereka fiokuskan adalah menjalani saat ini. Menjalankan _present time_ dengan baik, agar semua hal yang sudah mereka impikan dapat terwujud menjadi sebuah kenyataan yang indah.

Satu lagi...

takdir ada di tangan Tuhan. Sekarang mungkin mereka sahabat, berikutnya... siapa tau? ^_-

_Sttt!_

...

...

...

Hari Rabu yang tidak terlalu cerah, karena keadaan sedikit mendung. Namun, bagi Sehun, tidak ada hari yang tidak cerah di dunia ini! Sinar terik matahari adalah cerah karena siang hari menjadi terang dan mengasyikan untuk bermain. Berawan adalah cerah karena udara menjadi lembab dan bermain tidak mengeluarkan keringat yang banyak, sehingga tubuhnya tidak menjadi bau. Mendung adalah cerah karena dengan begitu dia bisa duduk di ruang tamu sambil menonton Bernard dengan tenang ditemani oleh mama yang sedang merajut dan coklat panas yang dingin. Bahkan hujan adalah cerah karena kamu bisa bermain air sampai puas, sampai mama kehilangan suara karena memarahimu!

Dan karena setahu Sehun, cerah berarti senang. Dan dalam kamus seorang anak manis berusia lima tahun bernama Oh Sehun, dunia adalah komedi putar. Sekencang apapun poros bergerak, pemandangan yang kau lihat adalah sama, yang kau rasakan adalah sama. Perasaan menunggang _unicorn_ putih dengan kereta kencana di belakangnya. Perasaan Khas anak TK!

Dan dalam kasus mendung di rabu sore ini. Cerah menurut Sehun adalah hari libur nasional yang menyenangkan. Di pagi hari, dia sudah disuguhi pancake hangat buatan mama dan Soo-ie _hyung_nya yang enak. Di siang hari Chanyeol _hyung_ datang dan membawa banyak _ice cream_ untuknya, sehingga membuat Baekki _hyung_ mendiamkannya hingga detik ini. Dan sore harinya pangeran impiannya datang untuk bermain.

**Xi**

**Lu**

**Han!**

"Ya! Dan kemudian Minwoo memukul Youngmin karena dia telah mencium Donghyun _hyung_!"si kecil mulai bercerita pada _gege_ kesayangannya yang sudah dua belas tahun itu. _Gee! Gap_ mereka tujuh tahun! -_-

Luhan hampir muntah darah karenanya. Bagaimana mungkin? Seorang anak TK berusia lima tahun itu bercerita kisah _'cinta'_(?) sahabat baiknya seperti dia bercerita kisah Pinokio atau Rapunzel parahnya kisah cinta yang sedikit... ekhem... pedo _– Karena Minwoo anak TK dan Donghyun kelas satu SMP - _barusan lebih mirip plot pasaran drama hiperbola daripada kisah Princess Disney! Oh! Luhan harus menyarankan mama Joonmyeon untuk segera memasangan channel Disney di TV kabel Sehun. Namun sayangnya hal tersebut sudah dilakukan jauh-jauh hari, dan sekarang solusinya apa? ._.

"Eum... begitu yah? Hehehe... eung... bagaimana kalau Sehunnie bercerita tentang teman Sehunnie yang lain?"pinta Luhan dengan halus.

"_Gege_! Sehunnie itu teman baiknya hanya Minwoo saja, jadi Sehunnie tidak bisa menceritakan teman Hunnie yang lain!"kata Sehun tidak suka. Luhan menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Ah... hahahaha... benarkah!"Luhan terkekeh _awkward._

"Ya! _Gege_ ini bagaimana sih... katanya sudah kelas enam! Kok hal seperti itu saja tidak tau!"oh... lihatlah, gaya bicaranya saja sudah seperti gadis yang merajuk pada kekasihnya! Tuhan... tolong percepat jadwal tayang Marsha sekarang juga(?).

"Eum... eh, Sehunnie. Lebih baik kita menonton Marsha!"usul Luhan cemerlang. Yah! Satu-satunya cara untuk mengakhiri obrolan konyol ini.

"Marsha? Sehunnie bukan anak kecil yang suka menonton anak kecil dengan beruang _pabo_!"tolak Sehun dengan cepat. Luhan terbengong.

"Lagipula, mana ada Marsha di hari rabu. Dia kan hanya muncul di hari sabtu dan minggu..."gumam Sehun pelan. Mendengarnya Luhan jadi terkikik geli. Aduh... _Gongjunim_nya imut sekali yah!

"Ah... kalau begitu Kai main dulu dengan anak _ajhumma_ yah... dia seumuran dengan Kai..."dan suara halus mamanya terdengar samar dari arah ruang tamu.

"Sehunnie..."mamanya memanggil nama Sehun dengan ceria.

"Iya mama..."Sehun segera turun dari sofa, diikuti oleh Luhan di belakangnya. Menuju ke arah mamanya dengan segera.

"Mama datang bersama anak teman lama mama... dia sekolah di TK yang sama dengan Sehunnie loh... mungkin kalian kenal?"mama tersenyum kemudian mengelus tangan dengan kulit kecoklatan yang kini bersembunyi di balik tubuh kurusnya.

"Ayo Kai, kenalan dulu dengan Sehunnie..."ajak mama halus.

"Eh Kai? KAI!"Sehun berteriak histeris.

"Se—Sehun?"Kai segera menampilkan dirinya di hadapan anak yang disukainya itu.

"Eh? Sudah saling kenal yah? Kalau begitu kalian bermain bersama yah... mama akan buatkan makan malam untuk kalian. Ah... Luhan, tolong jaga mereka sebentar yah,"mama Joonmyeon tersenyum kepada Luhan.

"Ah... baiklah,"Luhan tersenyum kemudian mengangguk pelan. Dengan itu mama meninggalkan ruang keluarga dan mulai sibuk di dapur tercintanya.

"Hai adik kecil... namamu Kai yah?"Luhan menumpukan tubuhnya di kedua lututnya untuk menyamakan tubuh tingginya dengan anak di depannya itu.

"Heh..."dan 'si anak yakuza' dengan sombongnya menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lain. Dengan kedua tangan kecilnya yang di lipat di depan dada. Dia minta dicubit rupanya... -_-

"Eh? Kenapa?"Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Tidak mengerti kenapa anak baru ini tiba-tiba terlihat sangat tidak suka padanya.

"Jadi ini yang bernama Lulu Luhan itu?"tanya Kai tidak suka kepada Sehun. Sehun, seperti benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan keadaan yang _panas _tersenyum seribu watt kemudian menggamit lengan _gege_ tersayangnya.

"Hehehe... dia tampan kan? Seperti pangeran di Snow White?"Sehun kemudian terkikik.

"Ih... apa-apaan... dia lebih mirip Donkey di Winnie The Pooh!"gerutu Kai galak. Mendengarnya Luhan membulatkan matanya horor. Tunggu... tunggu... tunggu... sepertinya ada yang tidak beres disini!

"Ih! Kai memang seperti itu! Sukanya mengejek orang, sudah Lulu _gege_... biarkan saja Kai sendiri. Anak nakal tidak usah diajak berteman!"kata Sehun kesal sambil menarik lengan _gege_nya dengan paksa.

"Eh. Tapi kan, mamamu..."Luhan tidak sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya karena tiba-tiba Kai balik menarik tangan kiri Sehun yang bebas.

"Kai!"Sehun memekik keras karena kaget.

"Lepaskan tangannya dulu, nanti kulepaskan tanganmu!"kata Kai galak. Sehun mem_pout_kan bibirnya kemudian melepaskan tangan Luhan dengan paksa.

"Hei... dengar yah Donkey dari Winnie The Pooh! Jangan coba-coba dekati Sehun lagi!"bentak Kai menyeramkan. Luhan mematung disana. Tapi dia mulai mengerti dengan keadaan ini. Sepertinya teman TK Sehun yang satu ini menyukai Sehunnya yah?

"Karena! Jika kamu mendekatinya kamu akan... eung... ak—akan..."Kai menggaruk rambutnya, gestur bingung. -_-

"Akan?"Luhan mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Akan kuhancurkan koleksi gundamu!"ancam Kai keras.

"Eh? Aku tidak punya gundam..."Kai megumpat di dalam hati! Ah... dia lupa kalau hanya orang Jepang yang maniak mainan itu.

"Eum... koleksi komik dragon ballmu!"Jongin menyeringai kemenangan. Hehehe... siapa yang tidak suka dragon ball.

"Apa itu dragon ball?"Heeeeeeeehhh? serius? Bahkan di Donkey tidak tahu?

"Kalau begitu akan kuhancurkan mainan super heromu!"kata Jongin lebih keras.

"Sebenarnya aku suka spiderman, tapi aku tidak membeli _action figure_nya karena uangnya telah kutabung untuk membeli buku mithologi dewa Yunani..."dan sekarang Luhan justru bersemu karena membayangkan buku pertama dari hasil menabungnya. Rasanya Jongin ingin menangis sekarang juga. Apa Luhan tidak punya mainan?

"Pokoknya jangan dekati Sehun karena dia milikku!"Luhan berjengit kaget saat mendengar suara cempreng Jongin. Anak TK sekarang korban drama semua yah?

"Mengerti?"Jongin menyeringai serius. Dan mulai dari saat itu Luhan tersadar bahwa ini bukanlah _scene_ dala sebuah drama di antara tiga pemain utama. Ini adalah nyata! Iya nyata! Dan berani-beraninya anak usia lima tahun menantangnya!

"Jika itu maumu... maka aku tidak mau! Sehun telah bersamaku lebih lama darimu,"Luhan mencoba mengikuti permainan. Namun sepertinya sedikit gagal karena kata-katanya terlalu kaku.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Dan keduanya berhenti lalu menatap horor pada seseorang yang sedang menjadi hadiah utama perdebatan. Sehun! Sehun kecil mereka yang manis, imut, punya _eye smile_ cantik, kulit putih susu, dan cerewet! Kini hanya diam terpaku dan mulutnya menganga lebar. Kedua tangannya menangkup di depan dada dan matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Kalian..."Sehun menatap ke arah Jongin dan Luhan secara bergantian.

"Kalian..."

"He?"

"Kalian..."

"Ha?"

"Kalian..."

"He'e?"nafas keduanya mulai tercekat.

"Kalian..."

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! KALIAN KEREN SEKALI! TAU TIDAK? INI SEPERTI DI DRAMA THE HEIRS SAAT KIM TAN DAN CHOI YONG DO MEMPEREBUTKAN CHA EUN SEOL DI DEPAN SEKOLAH! KYAAAAAAAAA... KYAAAAAAA... SEHUNNIE BERUNTUNG SEKALI! MAAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! SEHUNNIE DIPEREBUTKAN OLEH PANGERAN LULU _GEGE_(?) DAN ALADIN(?)"Dan setelahnya sosok Sehun menghilang di balik dapur. Luhan tersenyum penuh kemenangan sedangkan Jongin hampir terjungkal karena kaget. Sehitam itukah kulitnya? T_T

Dan KYAAAAAAAAAA! Luhan kita yang baik hati dan lemah lembut sekarang mulai berubah hanya untuk _Gongjunim_nya!

END.

Chapter tujuhnya akan saya _update_ malam ini juga atau besok pagi saja?


	7. Sehun Gongjunim

Part 7. Sehun Gongjunim

KAIHUN! Nija!TaoHun

Hohoho... ini _couple _dengan _vote_ terbanyak.

Maaf ini telat. Soalnya internet mendadak macet... T_T *ProvidernyaEmang!

Ingat yah, no _**more that 50 reviews no update till my final exam! Sorry though...**_

...

...

...

Jadi, semenjak duel(?) dengan Luhan itu resmi dimulai, Kai kini menjadi lebih _over protective_ pada Sehun, _Gongjunim_nya. Layaknya _servant,_ dia sekarang mengikuti kemanapun Sehun pergi. Dia ikut Sehun bermain rumah-rumahan bersama Sehun dan teman-temannya, padahal dia biasanya akan bermain panjat besi di taman depan. Parahnya, bukannya dijadikan peran ayah yang baik, yang baru pulang dari kantor dan kelelahan, Kai justru berperan sebagai Shiro... seperti anjing milik Shinchan itu. -_- . Lalu Kai juga ikut-ikutan makan siang di taman belakang dengan panda _gege_nya Sehun. Tentunya setelah dia meminta maaf dan menyerahkan beberapa _action figure_ dragon ball koleksinya kepada sosok polos yang ternyata suka _black mail_ itu. Seakan belum cukup... sekarang Kai bahkan rela membawakan tas Sehun. -_-

"Kai! Sudah Sehunnie bilang tidak usah membawakan tas Hunnie!"Sehun berseru kesal saat ini. Pagi yang cerah(?) padahal cuaca sangat mendung, dan _mood_nya sedang sangat baik, karena dia tadi _**'tidak sengaja'**_ menumpahkan susunya kepada seragam baru Baekki _hyung_nya, sehingga diva itu mengamuk, mencuri beberapa bento milik Soo-ie _hyung_ hingga sisa setengahnya saja... sampai, diberi uang jajan lebih oleh papa karena dia berjanji tidak akan nakal lagi. Dan yang paling indah adalah karena dia berhasil membuat mama menangis haru(?) atas kelakuannya. -_-

Dan sekarang!

Ih!

Kenapa sosok Kai yang hitam seperti Aladin dari Disney itu tiba-tiba muncul di depannya begitu saja dan segera merebut tasnya dengan paksa! Ish! Kai pasti mau meminta bekalnya! Tidak akan yah! Dia membawa _double lucnh_ dan isinya adalah bento-bento lezat spesial dari mamanya. Pokonya dia tidak mau membaginya dengan Kai! Ah... dia kan sudah berjanji mau berbagi bekal makanan dengan Tao _gege!_

"Tidak papa. Ayo cepat masuk kelas, sebelum hujan turun!"kata Kai cepat kemudian menggenggam tangan kanan Sehun dengan erat.

"Yah! Kai tidak usah berpura-pura baik pada Hunnie. Sehunnie tau, Kai baik supaya Sehunnie mau membagi makan siangnya dengan Kai kan?"Sehun mem_pout_kan bibirnya sebal. Dasar Kai! Sudah seperti tokoh Wolf dari Baby Huey saja! Pura-pura baik kemudian berbuat jahat!

"Hah? Memakan bekalmu? Tidak... aku ini memang baik jadi jangan berburuk sangka! Lagipula... kapan aku pernah mengambil makan siangmu?"tanya Kai polos.

"Kapan? Kapan Kai bilang? Minggu lalu Kai melakukannya Tau! Kai juga mendorong Tao _gege_ sampai masuk ke kolam ikan!"gerutu Sehun bertambah kesal.

"Ah benarkah? Aku rasa aku lupa..."gumam Kai pelan. Namun nampaknya dia tidak memperdulikan rengekan Sehun yang semakin menjadi-jadi dan malah terus menyeret tubuh kurus itu sampai masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Kai kenapa sih, sejak kemarin mengikuti Sehunnie terus?"tanya Sehun tidak suka. Sepertinya dia mulai risih, karena Kai terlalu ikut campur dalam kehidupan pribadinya(?) ._.

"Tidak boleh? Kamu kan milikku, jadi aku berhak melakukan apapun padamu,"kalau Kai berkata demikian itu berarti dari kata hatinya yang terdalam, bukan efek menonton drama seperti Sehun.

"Eh? Kok seperti itu! Mana bisa! Sehununnie itu bukan milik siapa-siapa tau!"jawab Sehun ketus.

"Kamu milik keluargamu, memangnya kamu diberi makan oleh siapa!"gerutu Kai kini ikut kesal.

"Ah! Benar! Tapi sebentar lagi jadi milik Lulu _gege,_ karena Lulu _gege_ yang akan memberi Sehunnie makan di masa depan. Dia akan menjadi karyawan di kantor besar dan Sehunnie akan menunggunya di rumah. Hihihi..."emosi Kai sudah sampai di ubun-ubun saat mendengar tawa geli Sehun.

"Yah! Dia itu besar. Jadi dia sudah menjadi kakek-kakek saat kita dewasa!"protes Kai tidak nyambung.

"Eh! Enak saja! Kai itu yang nanti cepat tua karena suka marah-marah dan nakal! Kata mama, orang yang nakal nanti hidupnya menderita dan tidak punya teman, jadi... mereka cepat tua!"jelas Sehun tidak kalah tidak nyambung.

"Mck! Aku tidak mau tau, pokoknya mulai sekarang jangan berbicara tentang Lulu _gege_ denganku!"kata kai galak.

"Siapa juga yang mau berbicara denganmu! Mehrong~"Sehun kemudian duduk di kursinya dengan tenang. Sedangkan Kai mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Okey... sifat khas anak-anak... apa yang diinginkan, pasti harus dimiliki.

...

...

...

Sampai siang, cuaca di Seoul masih terlihat mendung. Awan hitam masih betah menyelimuti kota metropolitan itu. Namun anehnya, hujan tidak segera turun. Ah... mungkin Tuhan yang sangat baik menghendaki agar hujan turun di malam hari saja agar tidur lebih nyenyak dan hangat. Tipe-tipe pemikiran oleh si hobi tidur seperti Kai itu! Pikirannya hanya tidur, makan, dan bermain saja. Tapi kini sepertinya Sehun _gongjunim_nya lebih penting daripada ketiga hal itu.

"Tao _gege_ aaaaaaa!"Sehun menyuapkan sebuah sushi kepada Tao. Tao yang melihat pandangan tidak suka dari Jongin malah semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Aemmm! Wah... masakan mama Sehunnie enak sekali yah..."kata Tao dengan mulut yang penuh.

"Hih! Kalau mulutmu masih penuh jangan berbicara, dasar jorok!"Kai berjengit jijik. Namun apadaya, ternyata dia sendiri malah lupa daratan. Melupakan fakta bahwa dia memasukan lebih banyak makanan ke mulutnya dan dia berbicara sampai muncrat-muncrat. Parahnya nasinya sampai ke muka imut Sehun.

"IH! KAI JOROK!"Sehun bergidik ngeri saat melihat ada ludah Kai di pipi mulusnya.

"_*Sumimasen..."_gumamnya pelan kemudian melanjutkan makan siangnya seperti tidak ada kejadian apapun sebelumnya. *Maaf.

"Ah... bagaimana ini?"Sehun hampir menangis karena ternyata ludah Kai itu menempel dimana-mana.

"Cuci muka saja bagaimana?"usul Tao cerdas.

"Tidak mau! Nanti muka Sehunnie basah, lagipula Sehunnie tidak punya tissue dan sapu tangannya sudah digunakan!"rengek Sehun manja.

"Kalau begitu gege ambilkan sapu tangan gege dulu yah sebentar..."dengan itu Tao berlari menuju kelasnya di enol besar matahari. Meninggalkan dua sosok kecil yang kini larut dalam kesunyian.

"Kotor yah?"kata Kai sedikit merasa bersalah. Tapi dia masih meneruskan makannya. -_-

"Iya! Gara-gara Kai sih!"kata Sehun kesal.

"Begitu saja marah..."Kai malah menggoda.

"Sudah! Kalau tidak mau membantu membersihkan, diam saja!"Sehun mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

"Kenapa _gege_ lama sekali..."Sehun bergumam lirih.

Kai... yang telah menghabiskan makan siangnya... bahkan diam-diam memakan bekal tao yang ditinggal, -_- kini menghampiri Sehun. Reaksi Sehun hanya diam saja. Dengan perlahan Kai membuka blazer seragamnya yang berwarna biru pastel dan membersihkan wajah Sehun dengan kain bagian dalam blazernya yang lebih halus.

"Sudah kan?"entah kenapa Sehun merona saat Kai berbicara pelan-pelan kepadanya.

"E—Eung..."Sehun menundukan wajahnya.

"Tapi tetap saja bekas ludah Kai masih ada..."gumam Sehun takut-takut.

"Kalau kamu masih merengek, nanti kucium kamu!"dengan itu Sehun mendorong tubuh Kai dengan keras. Sampai Aladin itu terjungkal dan masuk ke dalam kolam. -_-

Satu – Satu untuk Zitao. Yah... hitung-hitung balas dendam untuk _gege_ baiknya!

...

...

...

Lima belas menit lagi bel pulang akan berbunyi. Dan Kaito Yamada, yang memiliki nama Korea Kim Jongin itu kini sudah duduk dengan tegap di kursinya. Memakai seragam cadangan di lokernya dengan bantuan Yoona _sonsaenim_, sedangkan Sehun kini mulai bosan mendengarkan _sonsaenim_ bercerita. Dia lebih memilih mencorat-coret bukunya dengan glitter warna-warni belajar menulis nama-nama orang yang disukainya dengan hangul secara benar.

Mama, Papa, Baekki _Hyung_, Soo-ie _Hyung_, Lulu _Gege_, Tao _Gege_, Chanyeol _Hyung_, Ka—KAI?

Eh?

HEH?

HEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?

SEJAK KAPAN KAI MASUK DALAM DAFTAR ORANG YANG DISAYANGINYA?

Dengan kesal tangan kecilnya mulai menghapus glitter itu degan penghapus pensil 2B –nya yang konon sangat ampuh sehingga digunakan dalam ujian anak SMA. Namun sayang, karena dia terlalu polos, dia tidak menyadari bahwa glitter bukan jodohnya penghapus karet. -..-

Bibir kecilnya yang berwarna pink itu mengerucut sangat tinggi, sesekali menggumamkan hal tidak jelas, keningnya berkerut kesal, dan matanya nampak kelelahan. Kai, yang semenjak tadi memperhatikannya tersenyum manis. Yeah... _gongjunim_nya memang sangat indah, dipandang dalam keadaan apapun. Meski tadi dia telah mendorongnya sampai masuk ke kolam. Kai tidak marah kok! Sungguh! Soalnya mamanya pernah berkata jika, segala hal yang dilakukan oleh orang yang mencintaimu kepadamu, itu adalah hal yang baik untukmu, dan sayangnya Kai menganggap bahwa Sehun itu mencintainya. Sehingga apapun yang Sehun lakukan kepadanya adalah hal yang baik. Termasuk mendorong sampai jatuh ke kolam seperti tadi. -_-

"Kenapa tidak hilang juga sih..."gumam Sehun sambil terus mencoba menghilangkan glitter bertuliskan KAI di bukunya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?"kali ini Kai sudah sadar dari lamunannya.

"Tidak ada!"jawab Sehun ketus.

"Apanya yang tidak ada, bukumu hampir berlubang tuh karena terus kamu gosok!"Kai mengernyit heran. Sampai segitunya menghapusnya.

"Bukan urusan Kai!"sepertinya Sehun masih benar-benar kesal padanya yah? Hei... tapi kenapa begitu? Kan seharusnya disini dia yang kesal! Bukan malah Sehun!

"Sini biar aku bantu,"Kai mencoba menarik buku Sehun dengan kasar.

"Yah... jangan!"bisik Sehun takut ketahuan oleh Yoona _sonsaenim._

"KAI? Eh... kamu menulis namaku? Untuk apa?"Kai mengernyitkan alisnya bingung.

"Tidak ada? Mana? Kai... Kai apa? Sehunnie mau menulis KAIsar di hati Sehunnie... Lulu _gege..._ tuhkan nyambung!"Sehun berkilah. Namun nampaknya Kai lebih cerdas.

"Apanya? Ini berisi nama semua, tidak ada kata-kata aneh seperti kaisar itu kok!"sangkal Kai. Pipi Sehun mulai merona karena malu.

"Sehun... kamu kenapa? Kok pipimu merah?"tanya Kai polos. Apa Sehun mabuk? Soalnya Kai selalu melihat pipi papanya merah saat mabuk!

"Tidak papa... sudah sini kembalikan,"dan karena Kai melihat Yoona _sonsaenim_ sudah melotot galak padanya. Akhirnya dia menyerahkan buku itu pada pemiliknya.

Andai kamu tau, apa isi buku itu sebenarnya Kai...

...

...

...

Ah... sepertinya angan-angan Kai tidak tersampaikan kali ini. Hujan yang dikiranya akan datang di malam hari saja, kini justru turun dengan sangat deras di saat jam pulang. Hua! Menyebalkan! Kalau begini, pasti mamanya akan terlambat menjemput! Dan lagi, dia harus menunggu lama di sekolah bersama teman-teman dan sonsaenim. Ok! Menunggu itu membosankakan... Kecuali jika disitu ada orang yang kau sukai!

"Mamamu juga belum datang?"tanya Kai pada Sehun yang kini duduk di sebelahnya.

"Belum, kalau hujan jalannya jadi susah,"gumam Sehun tidak jelas. Terdengar samar-samar karena hujan sangat deras.

"Oh ya... Kai... mama menelepon, beliau bilang kamu pulang bersama mama Sehun, karena beliau ada urusan sebentar. Kamu kenalkan?"tanya Yoona _sonsaenim _sedikit berteriak karena suara lembutnya tidak terlalu terdengar.

"_Ne, sonsaenim_,"jawab Kai kemudian tersenyum. _ASSA!_ Dia bisa bermain ke rumah Sehun!

"Eh? Kenapa harus pergi ke rumah Sehunnie?"Sehun bergumam tidak suka.

"Pelit sekali... orang pelit nanti tidak punya teman loh!"Kai menggoda, dan Sehun mulai bergumam tidak jelas.

"Eh itu mobil mama..."girang Sehun saat melihat mamanya datang.

Namun... taraaaa... saat mamanya hendak membuka payung. Ternyata payungnya rusak dan tidak bisa terbuka. -_- . Sehingga mama tidak juga menghampiri Sehun. Sedangkan Yoona _sonsaenim_ sekarang tidak bisa dimintai tolong karena sedang memarahi Junhong yang bermain hujan-hujanan. Sehun kembali mendengus kesal. Kalau begini bagaimana?

"Ayo pulang,"eh? Suara siapa? Oh ya... Aladin!

"Pulang bagaimana... mama disana, dan payungnya tidak bisa dibuka. _Sonsaenim_ tidak ada... bagaimana cara kita kesana?"Sehun merengek.

"Aku bawa payung, taraaaaaaa~~~"pamer Kai bangga. Apa yang tidak ada di dalam tasnya...

"Heh? Ini kecil!"kata Sehun saat membuka payung dengan telinga katak milik Kai.

"Ah... untuk kamu saja. Aku bisa pakai mantel!"saran Kai. Sehun menatap Kai skeptis.

"Kai punya mantel juga?"tanya Sehun heran.

"Hehehe... untuk hujan aku selalu bersiap lebih. Soalnya aku tidak suka hujan sih..."jawab Kai jujur. Sehun mengangguk saja, kemudian mulai melangkah dengan hati-hati agar tidak terpeleset. Dan disaat-saat tidak enak seperti itu, dia seperti merasa ada seseorang yang baru saja lewat di sebelahnya dengan tergesa.

"Heh? Sejak kapan Kai berjalan?"tanya Sehun heran saat Kai sudah berada di dalam mobil dalam keadaan basah kuyub.

"Aku tidak berjalan, aku berlari!"kata Kai. Dia mulai menggigil.

"Bukannya memakai mantel yah?"tanya Sehun.

"Ah... mantelnya sudah kekecilan. Dan astaga... Kai kedinginan yah? Maafkan _ajhumma_ yah... payungnya rusak jadi terpaksa kalian yang kesini. Eh... bukannya Sehunnie tidak bawa payung?"mama mengernyitkan alisnya heran.

"Ini payung milik Kai,"jawab Sehun pelan. Mata sipitnya kemudian melirik ke arah Kai dengan prihatin.

"Lebih baik cepat pulang... ah, Kai tahan sebentar yah, _ajhumma _akan cepat,"dan mobil itu kemudian berjalan dengan cepat. Sementara itu Sehun yang semenjak tadi memperhatikan Kai kemudian tersenyum manis.

"Kai sekarang memang benar-benar baik yah?"katanya kemudian menyelimuti tubuh basah Kai dengan blazer sekolahnya.

Dan Kai tersipu malu oleh tindakan Sehun.

'**Mungkin Sehunnie tidak perlu menghapus nama Kai dari buku,'pikir Sehun.**

_END._

Ya Alloh! Minseok belum muncul! Adoh... usul dong – usul! Mau dijodohin sama siapa cowok ganteng ini?


	8. Of Sick Jonginnie and Minseok Hyung

8. Of Sick Jonginnie and Minseok Hyung!

Taraaaaaaaa... Minna-san... Ohayooooo!

Akhirnya ada semangat buat nerusin juga. O\ *SemangatSoalnyaAbisLiatKanon-Chan... #Berbunga-bunga...

Minseok akan muncul di part ini! ^^ *HURA!

...

...

...

Hari sudah sore ketika Joonmyeon beserta ketiga buah hatinya, ditambah Jongin sampai di rumahnya. Dengan agak terburu-buru Joonmyeon segera mengangkat tubuh Kai untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Khawatir juga karena anak itu dalam kondisi basah. Dan dalam kondisi seperti ini anak-anak biasanya akan mudah terserang batuk dan pilek. Karena itu, sebagai figur mama yang baik, Joonmyeon pun sangat cekatan. Selagi dirinya mengurus Jongin, ketiga puteranya nampak sangat _cooperatif_ hari ini. Mereka bertiga _– minus Kyungsoo –_ yang biasanya akan merengek ketika baru pulang sekolah nampak diam dan mengikuti arah sang mama yang membawa Jongin ke kamar Sehun.

"Tumben anak ini tidak marah,"bisik Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menengok ke arah Baekhyun dengan mata bulat khasnya.

"Maksud hyung?"Kyungsoo bertanya. Baekhyung tersenyum jahil.

"Yeah... dia kan tidak pernah suka kamar tidurnya ditiduri orang lain. Tapi untuk Kim Jongin, lihat tuh... dia sekarang malah ikut membantu mama,"kata Baekhyun. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. Otak terlalu polos dan hati rapuhnya(?) nampak tidak bisa menerima ungkapan jahat(?) yang baru saja dilontarkan hyungnya.

"Astaga... maaf yah Baekki hyung, tapi eung... kenapa Baekki hyung kelihatannya tidak suka seperti itu saat Sehun menjadi baik?"Baekhyun _sweet drop_. Tuh kan! Kyungsoo memang tidak bisa diajak bicara dengan asyik. Itu kan yang namanya menyindir! Kenapa dia malah membawa perkataan Baekhyun terlalu jauh.

"Hah... sudahlah, aku mau mandi dulu,"kata Baekhyun kemudian berlalu.

"Lebih baik aku berdoa untuk kesembuhan Jongin,"kata Kyungsoo kemudian keluar dari kamar adiknya.

"Ah... nampaknya Jongin demam yah? Bagaimana ini, parasetamol di rumah kan sudah habis... padahal aku berencana untuk membelinya hari ini,"gumam Joonmyeon sambil mengganti seragam sekolah Jongin dengan piyama milik Sehun.

"Mama, haruskah kita memanggil dokter?"suara Sehun menyadarkan lamuman Joonmyeon.

"Ah! Benar... mama kira kita harus memanggil dokter,"dengan itu Joonmyeon bergegas menuju ke kamarnya untuk menelepon dokter.

"Jonginnie... sakit itu tidak menyenangkan, jadi jonginnie cepat sembuh yah! Mama bilang ini akan memberikan kekuatan untuk melawan peyakit!"

'CHU~'sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat di kening Jongin. Jongin tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

"Tenang saja, disini juga ada Sehunnie!"

...

...

...

Dokter tiba tiga puluh menit kemudian. Setelah memeriksa kondisi Jongin yang ternyata terkena demam ringan, dokter itu kini sedang berada di ruang keluarga dan bercakap-cakap dengan Joonmyeon. Sementara Jongin sudah tidur dengan lebih nyenyak karena sudah diberi parasetamol. Sehun masih setia menunggu Prince Aladinnya. Sedangkan kedua penghuni lainnya, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sedang fanboying(?).

Fanboying pada anak si dokter yang ternyata sudah kenal dekat dengan keluarga Wu dari dulu.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ya ampunnnn! Aku rindu Minseok hyung!"jerit Baekhyun namun tertahan, ada alasan khusus mengapa ia tidak menjerit sepuasnya seperti biasa._.

"Minseok hyung!"Kyungsoo malah langsung ambruk ke dalam pelukan Minseok.

"Ah! Hyung rindu kalian berdua!"kata si pipi tembem bernama Minseok itu.

"Eh? Dimana Sehunnie?"eh, akhirnya sadar juga... Baekhyun mensengus kasar, padahal sudah tidak berteriak agar Sehun tidak tau Minseok datang. Eh, sekarang malah Minseok yang menanyakan Sehun.

"Sedang menunggui pacarnya yang sakit!"jawab Baekhyun ketus.

"Eh? Jadi Sehun dan Jongin berpacaran?"mata Kyungsoo membulat lagi. Minseok mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

"Pacar? _Nugu_?"tanyanya penasaran.

"Teman TK-nya yang mirip aladin tapi hidungnya tidak mancung,"diva dalam diri Baekhyun mulai bangkit. -..-

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, hyung mau melihat Sehunnie dulu,"dan dengan itu Minseok masuk ke dalam kamar Sehun.

"Sehunnie?"gumam Minseok saat kepalanya menyembul dari sela-sela daun pintu. Rasa penasarannya mendadak sirna begitu melihat wajah tenang Sehun yang sedang terlelap di samping pacarnya. _– setahu Minseok Begitu -._

"Sekarang sudah lebih dewasa dari hyung yah, sudah punya pacar... kalau begitu apa kabarnya dengan Luhan hyung,"

...

...

...

"Tuh kan dia sudah punya pacar! Sudah... hyung bermain dengan ku saja!"kata Baekhyun kemudian menarik tangan Minseok yang kini sudah kembali ke ruang keluarga.

"Eh? Aku juga ingin main dengan Minseok hyung..."lirih Kyungsoo kemudian memandang hyung kesayangannya dengan puppy eyes-nya.

"Ah... ya sudah, ayo kita main,"dengan itu Minseok menarik tangan keduanya, membuat Baekhyun yang sudah merencanakan untuk menghabiskan sore indahnya bersama hyung yang dirindukannya mendengus kesal karena harus berbagi dengan Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang ingin kalian mainkan?"tanya Minseok.

"MAIN RUMAH-RUMAHAN!"Jawab mereka berdua kompak. Mungkin kekompakan itu hanya akan terjadi setahun sekali. -..-

"Hahaha... baiklah, ayo tentukan perannya,"kata Minseok pelan. Baekhyun langsung tersenyum jahil.

"Aku! Aku jadi nyonya besar! Minseok hyung jadi Tuan Besar... dan Soo-ie..."mata bulat Kyungsoo langsung bersinar-sinar saat Baekhyun hendak menyebutkan perannya. Kyungsoo memang begitu pasif,

"JADI PEMBANTUNYA!"kata Baekhyun kemudian tertawa-tawa senang. Jika kalian menjadi Kyungsoo, kalian pasti berpikir bahwa Baekhyun itu jahat. Tapi ini Kyungsoo, dan si mata bulat dengan segala kerendahan hatinya itu tentu saja malah tersenyum saat itu.

"Baiklah! Aku akan membuat makanan yang enak, dan membersihkan rumah dengan baik!"katanya cepat. Minseok, yang sebelumnya hendak memprotes keputusan seenaknya dari Baekhyun langsung tersenyum. Dia mengusak rambut Kyungsoo dengan sayang.

"Kamu memang anak yang sangat baik!"puji Minseok.

"Hyung akan selalu lebih baik dariku,"kata Minseok kemudian tersenyum. Dia memulai permainan dengan berpura-pura membuat makanan di dapur. Mengambil sebuah pisau dapur biasa dan mulai memotong-motong buah apel menjadi bentuk yang bagus.

"Kenapa kamu menyuruh Kyungsoo menjadi pembantu?"

"Karena dia memang suka memasak dan beres-beres!"jawab Baekhyun cepat.

"Aku juga tidak terlalu menyukainya..."kali ini terdengar seperti gumaman.

"Jadi... apa yang dilakukan nyonya besar dan Tuan besar?"tanya Minseok pada Baekhyun yang kini duduk di sofa dengan satu kaki yang dinaikkan di kaki satunya.

"Tuan besar mengurus perusahaan, dan nyonya besar menghambur-hamburkan uang. Apalagi?"Baekhyun menjawab dengan enteng. Minseok hanya tersenyum ketika melihatnya.

"Baek... bukankah jika hanya seperti itu terus nyonya besar dan tuan besar tidak pernah bertemu?"Minseok memulai sebuah pembicaraan yang lebih dewasa. Sepertinya mengajarkan sesuatu kepada diva Baekhyun akan bagus.

"Yea? Mungkin, Tapi itulah sebuah keluarga bahagia hyung... yang mempunyai mansion sebagai rumah, gucci sebagai pakaian sehari-hari, dan acara minum teh ala english,"jawab Baekhyun semangat.

"Kalau seperti itu, meski mereka kaya raya dan hidup dalam kemewahan bukannya mereka berdua tidak pernah bertemu dan mempunyai kesempatan untuk berdua?"Baekhyun mulai memfokuskan pendengarannya pada setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir Minseok.

"Ingin kuberitahu sesuatu tentang cinta dan kebahagiaan dalam keluarga?"Baekhyun mengangguk antusias atas pertanyaan Minseok.

"Cinta, ibuku bilang... adalah ketika kita menyukai orang lain lebih dari kita menyukai diri kita sendiri. Jadi seperti eum... mungkin Sehun dan pacarnya itu. Yeah... mereka berpacaran karena mereka saling mencintai! Dan kebahagiaan dalam keluarga akan muncul apabila cinta selalu ada di dalamnya. Misalnya, saat kamu mencintai adik-adikmu... kamu menyayangi mereka, ikut sedih ketika mereka menangis... apa kamu mencintai mereka?"mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tidak tahu..."gumamnya kemudian menunduk.

"Ah..."dan sepertinya terdengar suara kesakitan dari arah dapur, dimana Kyungsoo berada.

"Mau mencari tahu?"

...

...

...

Jongin sudah bangun dari tidurnya ketika jam telah menunjukan pukul tujuh malam. Mamanya menelepon jika beliau akan menjemputnya satu jam lagi, jadi Joonmyeon ajhumma menyuruhnya untuk ituk makan malam bersama-sama. Yifan juga sudah pulang ke rumah hari itu, sehingga makan malam terasa lebih hangat dan hidup semenjak ada lebih banyak orang.

"Soo-ie hyung... apa yang terjadi pada jarimu?"tanya Sehun saat melihat sebuah plaster bergambar strawberry Shortcake menempel di jari manis Kyungsoo.

"Hehehe... hanya tergores pisau sedikit,"jawab Kyungsoo disertai kekehan kecil, membuat semua menatapnya dengan heran.

"Kau sudah tidak takut darah lagi Soo?"kali ini sang papa bertanya, well... sangat aneh rasanya saat mendapati kekehan Kyungsoo saat jarinya sendiri terluka. Anak manis itu kan sangat takut terhadap darah.

"Tidak... aku masih takut darah sebenarnya, hanya saja Baekki hyung membantuku untuk membersihkan lukanya,"jawab Kyungsoo kemudian tersenyum. Mama Joonmyeon hampir tersedak saat mendengarnya. Apakah ini mimpi? Baekhyun akur dengan Kyungsoo?

"Wah... kau pasti bukan Baekki hyung yah?"si kecil Sehun tiba-tiba mengarahkan sumpitnya kepada hyung tertuanya. Baekhyun mendengus kesal kemudian mencibir pada Sehun.

"Baekki hyung kan bukan anak yang baik!"sepertinya Sehun terlalu jujur. -..-

"Tidak. Baekki hyung anak yang baik kok... buktinya hyung membantuku,"Kyungsoo menengahi. Diam-diam papa dan mama melempar senyum satu sama lain.

"Hyung bagus dalam mengobati orang, mungkin di masa depan hyung bisa menjadi dokter,"kata Kyungsoo tulus. Baekhyun tersenyum saat mendengarnya, sedangkan Jongin terlihat tidak terlalu memperhatikan dan malah terus menghabiskan makanannya.

"Dokter pita suara,"tambah Sehun yang membuat Yifan menyemburkan makanannya. Sepertinya salah satu episode Spongebob yang Sehun tonton kemarin terlalu terekam jelas di memorinya.

**END.**

**Ah... yang sudah review! Domo arigatou ne...**

**Nih-nih... penting, janjian lagi deh sama saya... *ApaLagiNih?**

**Kan tanggal 26 besok senbatsunya JKT diumumin nih, kalo oshi saya... si Bebi masuk tiga besar saya double update! *Doain Yah Please! #Jangan-JanganAdaYangGakTauJKT48! :v**

Flashback...

Namanya Minseok, kelas lima SD. Anak tunggal yang selalu kesepian... ayahnya seorang dokter dan ibunya seorang psikolog. Setiap hari bermain bola di taman komplek dengan sahabatnya, Xi Luhan. Dan di saat-saat seperti itu dia juga akan menyempatkan diri untuk bermain dengan anak-anak sahabat ayahnya yang lebih muda darinya. Mereka adalah Sehun, Kyungsoo, dan Baekhyun. Tiga anak yang manis... meski mereka manis dengan cara mereka sendiri.

Setelah lelah bermain bola, dia akan duduk di atas ayunan dan mengawasi adik-adiknya bermain. Baekhyun setahun lebih muda di bawahnya, sedangkan Kyungsoo dua tahun lebih muda darinya. Namun anehnya Baekhyun justru bersikap kekanak-kanakan dan Kyungsoo malah bertindak sebagai hyung. Sehun yang masih berusia empat tahun, sangat manis dalam kepolosannya. Minseok tidak akan bosan bermain dengan mereka. Karena dari tiga anak itu, konsep menolong seperti dokter yang diajarkan oleh ayahnya dan konsep memahami yang selalu ditanamkan oleh ibunya yang psikolog selalu terwujud dengan sempurna.

"Soo-ie tidak boleh memberikan kue-kue yang tidak enak itu kepada Channie!"si sulung Baekhyun kembali mengomeli adiknya. Minseok menajamkan pendengarannya. Si diva itu memang tidak terlalu akur dengan adiknya, bahkan jika dilihat dari luar terkesan membenci si mata bulat dan pemalu.

"Eh... kenapa?"Kyungsoo bertanya dengan sedih.

"Channie sakit perut gara-gara memakan kue buatanmu tau!"kata Baekhyun kesal. Mata Kyungsoo mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Benarkah?"gumam Kyungsoo sedih. Dia mulai mengeluarkan cetakan mainannya yang berisi pasir. Putus asa, seakan cetakan itu adalah loyang asli dan pasir adalah adonan yang telah dibuatnya dengan susah payah.

"Bagus kalau begitu,"kata Baekhyun puas. Dia kembali membuat istana Disneynya.

"Kyungsoo ya..."Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Minseok. Saat itu Minseok tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

"Berlatihlah dengan lebih giat... selama itu, kamu boleh menyuruh hyung untuk memakan kue-kue buatanmu,"dan saat itu mata Kyungsoo mulai bersinar lagi.

"Benarkah?"dan Minseok bersumpah, bahwa dalam seumur hidupnya, mata itu adalah mata terindah yang pernah ditatapnya.

"Eumm... tentu saja..."

...

...

...

"Yah! Dasar anak nakal! Kenapa melempar hyung dengan pasir!"Baekhyun berteriak kepada adiknya yang berusia empat tahun itu. Kyungsoo tidak ada di taman karena dia sedang ada les membuat kue.

"Sehunnie minta maaf..."lirih Sehun dengan kepala yang menunduk, matanya mulai berair.

"Ini rasakan!"Baekhyun membalas perbuatan adiknya hingga si kecil itu menangis dengan kencang. Minseok dan Luhan, yang sedang bermain bola segera menghampiri keduanya.

"YAH! KENAPA KAU MELEMPARNYA DENGAN PASIR!"marah Luhan kemudian mengangkat tubuh Sehun dalam gendongannya. Sehun merangkulkan kedua tangan kecilnya di tangan Luhan dan mulai menangis di bahu anak bermata bulat itu.

"Dia dulu yang melempar!"kesal Baekhyun tidak terima.

"Tapi dia lebih kecil darimu, kamu seharusnya mengalah!"marah Luhan kemudian berlalu dari sana. Membawa Sehun kecilnya ke kedai Ice Cream untuk membujuknya.

"Hiks... kenapa aku yang dimarahi... hiks..."Baekhyun sekarang malah terisak.

"Matamu perih tidak?"tanya Minseok khawatir, daritadi dia hanya diam saja. Tidak berani menyela pada sahabat baiknya, Luhan. Anak itu memang sangat menyeramkan saat marah.

"Pasirnya masuk..."gumam Baekhyun tidak jelas.

"Hyung antar pulang agar mamamu segera mengatasinya,"kata Minseok kemudian berjongkok di depan Baekhyun.

"Kemarin kau bilang papamu sudah jarang menggendongmu karena ada Sehunnie dan Soo-ie kan? Sekarang hyung akan menggendongmu, kajja!"

Dan itulah mengapa Minseok sangat berharga untuk ketiga Wu bersaudara.

END.

Benerannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn...

Ho... sudah tau kan kenapa Baek gak suka Luhan?


End file.
